


Rough Beginnings

by IAmProudOfUs



Series: The Consort [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmProudOfUs/pseuds/IAmProudOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam Winchester are the rulers of Hell. Sam has Gabriel, his consort, lover, mate, and wants for nothing, but Dean doesn't have anyone whom he can share his time, bed, or love with. Sam and Gabriel give Dean a small task of finding a consort which just happens to be Castiel Novak, a small time Catholic Priest with a darker past than Dean anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> We don't own anything aside from our grammatical mistakes. 
> 
> This story was written by role playing so please excuse the weird flow of the story. 
> 
> Our Instagram usernames are @assbutt_impala67 and @Supermarvelocked feel free to go and follow us and help get our story out there!
> 
> Let us know what you think in the comments, but please keep them kind we appreciate critiques and feedback, but not mean or rude comments. Thank you! Enjoy!

Sam saw Dean walking through the hallways of their castle type lair in hell and approached him. Over the past few weeks he had noticed Dean acting strange lately, more so than usual, and knew the reason. He needed a consort, a companion, a slave, a lover, someone who could see to every need he had, sexual or not. Sam had one, or more accurately he captured one. An angel, but not just any angel, the archangel Gabriel. It took over a thousand years, but Sam had groomed him to be his perfect consort and he has come to love Gabriel as his lover and mate. He was the trickster and hasn't lost his prankish personality, but it's directed solely at Dean at Sam's request. It was rough in the beginning, always is when you train a consort. You kidnap a creature and break them, just like you would a prized mustang, and after they have hit rock bottom you build them up and teach them right and wrong all over again. It doesn't normally take a thousand years, but Sam is the only Knight of Hell to have an archangel as his consort, the only demon in the history of the world actually. All that aside Gabe sees to Sam's every need and knows exactly what Sam needs at every moment of every day and he is perfect. Dean... He hadn't gotten one yet. It takes a special skill to create a consort and there are those in hell who break them and sell them, the currency being souls, but they are the average everyday human who happened to be at the wrong place wrong time and have a miserable life. None of the consorts masters are every kind or gentle and Sam knows for a fact that every week at least a dozen consorts are killed by their masters. Sam knew Dean would never have someone break a creature for him, he needed to be the one to do it and he needed it to be a challenge or else Dean wouldn't be interested. 

So here Sam was walking up to Dean, Gabriel by his side, all six wings folded magnificently behind him, holding an average sized folder. When Sam greeted Dean Gabriel knelt and bowed his head, but his wings were relaxed, it was simply a gesture of respect. Sam on the other hand hugged Dean, "Dean." Sam said happily and gave him a squeeze before releasing him. Gabriel stayed kneeling until Dean would acknowledge him. Dean and Sam were the only people he did this to because he didn't respect anyone else, everyone else respected him because he was an archangel and even though he was a consort still had his full angel powers and his bite was far worse than his bark. 

Dean hugged Sam back then looked down at Gabriel, "Gabriel." He greeted and took the folder from his hands when he offered it, "What's this?" He asked, gesturing for Gabe to stand again. He quickly flipped through it, not really sure what he was looking at. 

Sam smiled and Gabriel stood up smiling at Dean. Sam grabbed Gabriel's hip and pulled him closer to him causing Gabe to smile and wrapped his arms around Sam at the invitation as well as his smaller pair of wings, Sam found it endearing, "It's a file on a man I think you would find very interesting." Sam said as he petted Gabriel's wing gently, "His name is Castiel Novak and he's a devout Catholic priest." Sam said and gave Dean a wink, "You haven't been acting like yourself and I know why." Sam said and gestured to the file and then looked at Gabe, "You need a consort." He said and ruffled Gabe's hair as he smiled up at Sam affectionately and hummed. Gabe could talk, but he was more than happy to stay quiet if he had Sam's affection and touches like he did right now. Sam smiled and looked at Dean, "I know you would like a challenge and you would never think of purchasing one." Sam said with almost disdain, "You prefer the more personal touch, and I found someone who is perfect for you and would require a certain... Touch." Sam said with a teasing wink. 

Dean nodded and closed the file and tucked it under his arm, "Yeah, but I've never really broken or trained anyone before. This should be fun." He grinned, "So I just gotta find him and grab him." He bit his lip and thought, "I could always go 'confess my sins' to this priest." Ge grinned at the thought, "Thanks, Sammy." He said and patted his shoulder. 

Sam smiled and ran his fingers through Gabe's wings again, "Thank Gabriel, he was the one who did all the work. Seems even if he does prank you a lot he still likes you Dean." Sam said and Gabriel looked at Dean hesitantly, he knew if he made Dean happy that Sam would be happy and Gabe wanted Sam to be happy, but he also didn't want to unintentionally make Dean angry because Dean had the authority to punish Gabe and then Sam would punish him. He strived to never let that happen and it hadn't happened if over a hundred years and Gabe plans to make it to two hundred without incident. 

Dean looked over at Gabe and smiled, "Thanks Gabe." He did the same as he did to Sam and patted his shoulder, "Well I’m gonna go check out this file more and find out where I can confess my sins to." He smiled at the two then walked away to his room. He sat in his room and flipped through the file more finding where Castiel lived and worked. 

Gabe smiled at Dean relieved that he was happy, "Go and research this guy and take all the time you need to snatch him and train him, I can handle things down here while you're working on this." Sam said and turned and went to his room with Gabe so they could relax since they had been working all day. It had been a long day and Sam wanted to just snuggle up with Gabe and have him run his fingers through Sam's hair as Gabe wrapped him in all six of his wings and Gabe would because Gabe knew exactly what he needed and wanted. 

Dean kept reading through the papers and smiled finding out the church he worked at. He got up and quickly teleported himself just outside the church and made sure he was wearing a simple black and white suit. He smoothed it down and walked up to the front door and opened them then stepped inside to the building. He hated it, the religiousness, but he knew he'd escape with a perfect slave, "Mr. Novak?" His voice echoed through the building. 

Father Castiel was lighting a candle for a member they lost to old age and, hearing his name, turned around seeing Dean. He felt something tug at him. His first thought was how handsome this man was and then the second was how he couldn't think those things in the house of The Lord, but he smiled genuinely at him, set down the match stick, and walked over to him, "I'm Father Castiel, how may I help you today my son?" Cas asked standing in front if Dean in his priest clothes, completely black suit, which fit him well, with the traditional white collar. He gave Dean warm smile knowing he had a calming presence and didn't want to alarm the man though Cas didn't know if that was possible because he was a good two or three inches shorter than him and this man had an intimidating presence about him. 

Dean smiled and shook his hand, "Hello father. I'm new in town and I have a lot on my shoulders and I want to turn to god for an answer." He was holding back gagging as he spoke, but kept a small smile, "I'm not the best person and I want god to forgive me." His smile dropped and he bit the inside of his cheek, he couldn't believe himself for saying these things and luckily he was the king so no one would spread the word if they found out. 

Cas noticed Dean training his facial expression and looked at him concerned, "Of course my son." Cas said genuinely concerned, he thought the reason Deans small smile dropped was because he had a real problem and Cas was going to do his best to listen and guide him, "We can talk in my office if you would like or the confessional if that would make you feel more comfortable." Cas said placing a reassuring hand on Deans shoulder with a comforting smile. 

Dean nodded, "Does your office have a lock? I know that sounds kinda rude, but I don't want anyone to interrupt." He said, looking down at Cas, "Cause its kind of a big thing that I've done and no one else knows about it." He glanced down, continuing to play this character. 

Cas was confused by Deans question, but understood his request, "Yes, it does. If it would make you feel comfortable we can use it." Cas said with a soft smile and gave Dean a reassuring squeeze, "It's okay Dean, God knows and will forgive you just like he forgives all who seek his forgiveness." Cas said smiling at him softly, "Please follow me." Cas said and let go of Dean’s shoulder and started walking to his office, it was a small church in a small town, but it was quiet and quaint. It was about seven and the sun was on it's way going down as he walked to his office with Dean behind him. Once they were there Cas let Dean in and closed the door, locking it, behind him then sat on one of the few chairs in his office. It was a tidy office with a few papers scattered around and books were covering his desk, research, "Please excuse the mess, I've been getting carried away with my research." Cas said and gestured to the chair which was in front of him. He wasn't sitting at his desk, instead he was sitting by the small table with a few pictures of his family, now long since dead, but he still had pictures to remember them. 

Dean sat down, "It's fine, I live in hell." He shrugged then panicked, "I mean, as a saying of course. My living place isn't the best place." He smiled timidly and was obviously nervous, "So... Confession time." He closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath. 

Cas chuckled at Deans panic, "It's alright, I understand what you mean." Cas said kindly then he looked at Dean concerned, "Just take your time Dean, you don't have to rush into it." Cas said softly leaning forward and placing a reassuring hand on his, "God will always forgive if you just ask for forgiveness." Cas said softly smiling at him, he was so thankful that God was giving him yet another opportunity to share him with a lost sheep, it was a privilege and Cas would be thankful for eternity for it. 

Dean looked at Cas, "Well only my brother and his partner know about this." He explained, his eyes looking from Cas' left eye to right eye. Cas nodded keeping his expression soft and understanding. He would never judge Dean’s brother for having a partner, a small part of him was envious, but he ignored those thoughts and continued to listen to Dean giving him a small nod to let him know to keep going. 

Dean closed his eyes and when they opened again they were pitch black and he had a grin on his face, "I'm a Knight of Hell." He said with a chuckle, grabbing Cas by the wrists and holding them tight. 

Cas' blood ran cold and he froze as he saw his eyes turn black. When he felt Dean grabbed his wrists though, Cas panicked and his heart skipped a beat and he started fighting against him trying to get Deans hands off of him, "Yo-You're not... You c-can't..." Cas stuttered out and stood trying to pull himself from Deans grip, "I-In the n-name of God begone demon, r-return to hell from w-whence you came!" Cas yelled at him looking around and seeing the holy water and kept fighting against Dean muttering prayers and different religious chants that he learned a long time ago when he became a priest. 

Dean laughed and turned him around pulling him close so Cas' back was flush with his chest and covered his mouth, "Shh... I'll go back to hell, don't worry, but you're coming with me." He whispered in his ear. 

Cas was was panicking and didn't know what else to do. He whimpered when Dean pulled him close and didn't stop fighting to get away. He was writhing, but when Dean said he was taking him to hell he panicked and bit Deans hand and kicked his leg back, kicking him in the balls, hoping that would do something. Tears had started rolling down his cheeks as well and he kept praying to god that he would make it out of this, that god would protect him. 

Dean chuckled and kissed behind his ear, "God's not gonna help you." And with that they were both back in hell. Dean was still holding Cas tight and dragging him down the halls. Cas wasn't paying attention, he was just writhing and trying to get free, but when Dean took them to hell Cas stopped and looked around. His stomach dropped and his heart nearly burst, they weren't in his office, they weren't in the church. Cas snapped and started screaming and crying and trying to get away. He also felt around in his pockets hoping to find something he could use as a weapon. He found a small cross and a mini glass bottle of holy water he always kept with him. It was barely anything, but he had nothing else. He kept trying to get away and in a rush smashed the glass against deans forearm and grabbed his cross and closed his eyes then stabbed Dean where the holy water was and let go of the cross. This was his last resort and if this didn't work he only had his words left, but how was he going to get out of here? He didn't know, he trusted god would help him.

Deans skin burned slightly and he whimpered in pain, "You fucking idiot!" He screamed at Cas and finally got him to his room. He pushed him against the wall and slapped him across the face, "Bad!" He yelled then stepped back and wondered if he'd have to tie Cas down. 

Cas cried out and held his face looking at Dean in fear. When Dean stepped back he looked at him standing still. Cas believed he was going to die so why not go out swinging? While holding his cheek he took in a shaky breath and stood up straight looking at intimidating as he could and made eye contact with Dean. He was terrified, but he wasn't going to stop fighting, "Exorcizamus te, Omnis immundus spiritus, Omnis Satanica potestas..." Cas said quickly trying to exorcize Dean since he was a demon. He didn't know if it would work, but he didn't know anything else at the moment to help him out. 

Dean twitched slightly and tackled Cas, covering his mouth, "I said stop!" He kept his hand planted firmly over Cas' mouth. He got up and picked Cas up, leaning him against the wall and grabbing duct tape. 

Cas gasped and kept trying to chant the Latin. While Dean grabbed the duck tape Cas moved his hand away from his mouth a tiny amount, enough to keep going, "Omnis Incursio Inferniis adversarii, Omnus iegio, Omnis congregato et secta Diabolica." Cas said quickly keeping his words understandable, but not spending to long stressing each syllable. He only had one more part of the chant and since Dean got angry maybe it was working. He found hope and maybe, just maybe, he could use this chant as his weapon to fight his way out. It was a chance and Cas would leap at it without a seconds notice. 

Dean grabbed the tape and put it over his mouth, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" He shouted and grabbed Cas' hands, pulling them behind his back and taping them together, "Stay here!" He pointed at Cas and quickly walked down the hall, making sure to close his door behind him. 

Cas tried to fight Dean, but it was useless, he didn't stop though. He hoped and that's all he needed to get out of here, he just needed to get this tape off his mouth so he could finish the chant. When Dean left, Cas looked around and saw several things he could use to cut the tape off of him. He stood up and made his way over to the small shelf and whimpered, he would have to tip it over to get to the razor blade, this was going to hurt. Cas stilled himself and when he didn't hear anything he used his body to push over the shelf. It broke and made a loud noise causing him to flinch, but he saw the razor and knew he was needed to move quickly. He ran over and got on his side on the ground as he felt around for it trying to look behind him as well so he could see if he was close, but he couldn't. A minute later and he had the razor in hand cutting the duct tape, but he was also cutting his hands because they were shaking out of fear. Cas’ tears haven't stopped since he got here and he is panicking because he feels like Dean is going to walk in at any moment and keep him from escaping. 

Dean found Sam, "Okay, I gotta make this quick. What if he needs to use the bathroom or drink and eat? Do I let him?" He asked, smiling slightly at Gabriel then looking back at Sam. Cas got the duct tape off of him and had found a small knife he could maybe use, he had his rosary in his pocket and if he could get his hands on some water he could bless it and maybe fight his way out. Sam was laying with Gabe just relaxing and Gabe was running his fingers through his hair gently. Gabe smiled back at Dean and turned his attention back to Sam. Sam looked at Dean and thought about it, "He's human so if you don't feed him he'll starve to death and that would be cruel, especially when Gabriel spent so much time making that file for you. You still need to take care of him, but feed him scraps and give him just enough water to live, but never quench his thirst. As for going to the bathroom, that's up to you whether you make him go in a bucket or give him a toilet. You could make him earn it I suppose, but I didn't have much experience since Gabe never ate or needed to use the bathroom." Sam said and Gabe stilled when they talked about him, he didn't want to remember those horrible times when Sam was mean to him, he only want to stay his good boy. Sam felt Gabe stop and he looked up at him, "Hey, it's okay, that was a long time ago." Sam said and grabbed his wing petting it gently, "You're my special boy now." Sam said and kissed his wing softly and Gabe snapped out of his state and he nuzzled Sam's hair gently as an apology and kept running his fingers through his hair. Sam smiled and kept petting his wing when he looked to Dean, "You can always research a little bit." Sam said as he ran his fingers through Gabe's wings which felt comforting to Gabe and caused him to kiss Sam's head gently. 

Dean nodded, "Okay, sounds good." He paused "I have a good feeling about this one, he's a fighter." He grinned and with that he was gone out of Sam's room and back in his own. He frowned seeing Cas, "Bad boy! I told you to stay!" He walked over to Cas and grabbed his arm. 

Cas gasped, "No!" He screamed and stabbed Dean in the heart and kept chanting, "Ergo, Draco, Maiedicte." Cas said quickly twisting the blade out of fear, "Ecciesiam tuam secri tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus," Cas said and he was two words away from finishing, but he needed to take a breath. 

Dean covered his mouth again, "And I was going to let you use a toilet, how foolish of me. I guess you'll just have a bucket that you'll need to clean out." He shrugged and pulled him over, taping his mouth shut again, "Don't worry, I won't be too mean, just enough to get you in line." He explained as he looked around and found some cuffs, his time cuffing Cas' hands behind him. 

Cas shook his head and tried his hardest to get out of deans grip trying desperately to say those two words, "Audi Nos." Cas said into the duct tape, but it sounded like an incredibly muffled "audio" and he kept trying to say those two words as he fought to get out of the cuffs his hands bleeding and his wrists being cut lightly by the metal. He had fought so hard and it's being taken away from him, his freedom was right there, but he lost it. 

Dean sat him down on the ground, "It's not gonna work, no matter how hard you try." He said, looking down at Cas, "Now you be a good boy or..." He walked over and grabbed a whip. He'd gotten his room ready before Cas got there, he had everything he'd need. 

Cas was crying and afraid and as Dean walked away he backed up against the wall trying to get away from him. He was begging against the tape and shaking his head. He was flexible and while he was backing up to the wall his hands ended up in front of him and he ripped the tape from his mouth, "A-Audi Nos!" He cried out, his voice cracking, looking at Dean with fear and a small amount of anger. He just watched Dean holding his breath praying to god that it worked. 

Dean looked down at Cas and shook his head, "I told you to be a good boy." He grabbed Cas and forced him to face the wall. He whipped him a few times across the back, "Bad!" He yelled, "Bad boy!" He hit him again, "You listen to me when I tell you what to do." He stopped and held the whip tight. 

Cas cried out when Dean whipped him, "Pl-Please stop!" Cas begged Dean as he hit him. When he did stop Cas was crying and whimpering. He didn't move out of fear of getting hit again, his clothes were ripped and his back was covered in red marks from the whip and his knees were shaking and weak. He just stood their whimpering and crying shoved up against the wall. 

Dean turned him around, "Good, you're already learning." He sat him down, "If you need anything let me know." He walked over and sat down as well. 

Cas was trembling and when Dean sat him down Cas hugged his knees and cried into them. He was crying and praying to god for some way to get out of this. His back was on fire and he was sitting so it didn't touch the wall. When Dean didn't leave like before Cas tensed up and bit his lip to keep his whimpers down as he kept praying and rocking back and forth trying to comfort himself. Maybe this demon was going to torture him for the rest of eternity? But hadn't Cas been good enough for god to accept him? He had given up everything. No wife, no kids, no sex, never, he was still a virgin for The Lord and now this happens. He prayed for god to forgive him, maybe it was because he had an attraction to this man before he knew him, maybe it was because he still had an attraction to this man. He whimpered believing god was forsaking him, god was turning his back, and Cas was alone. He still clung to god though, praying for forgiveness and mercy. He had believed that god would protect him, maybe he still would? Cas shook his head, how can god protect someone like him? He's not worthy and god will never let him into heaven with all his wrongs, but he still prayed, still tried for god to save him. He was having an internal battle and right now it was up in the air, would he give up on god and accept whatever fate this demon had for him or would he keep fighting and praying for god to save him? 

Dean looked over at Cas, "Are you praying?" He raised an eyebrow, "God can't hear you from down here, all your prayers go through me and Sam and if we accept them they go to the big douche in the sky." He explained to Cas, leaning against the wall. 

Cas whimpered hearing this, but kept praying, he wouldn't give up that easily, he was a man of god. God had to hear him. Besides, Cas needed hope and if he couldn't pray then what did he have left? He shakily grabbed his rosary and prayed over each bead as he was taught to in school. He was clinging so tightly to god, but in reality it was a thread. If god couldn't hear him then who would save him? No one knew him, no one really even came to mass and he knew only a couple people would actually miss him, but he was a nobody. His only identity was in Christ and now that, that was taken from him Cas was stripped of everything he had. No home, no god, no freedom. He didn't know what else to do, but he couldn't give up, if he did than that meant the demons won and Cas couldn't let that happen. He would fight for god, he would keep fighting. So he kept praying, each and every bead of the rosary trying so desperately to he heard by anyone, an angel perhaps. He started praying to god and the archangels, maybe if god couldn't hear him the angels could? Honestly that didn't make sense, but Cas was desperate and logic didn't play into his thoughts. In the other room Gabriel heard Cas, stopped running his fingers through Sam's hair and looked up at the door, "The man is praying for me now." Gabe said to Sam, "Should we go and show him that even the angels can't hope to withstand against the Winchesters?" He asked Sam and Sam smirked, "I think it would be a nice touch. Do put on a show Gabe." Sam said and stood, walking to deans room and knocking before he entered and smiled at Dean. He heard all the prayers and even the ones to Gabe and he knew Dean heard them as well so they were pretty much on the same page especially since Sam gave Dean a knowing look which he knew Dean would understand.

Dean looked at Sam and stood up, "Castiel, this is my brother Sam." He grabbed Cas' hair and forced him to look up at Sam. Dean then nodded to Gabe as a greeting then looked down at Cas and shook him slightly, "Say 'Hello'." He said firmly, hoping Cas would do as he was told. 

Sam looked at Cas and watched him carefully. Cas swallowed hard and hesitated, "H-Hello." Cas said shakily after a moment. He knew if he didn't Dean would hurt him again and he didn't want that. He didn't say anything else as he was forced to look up at them, they could see his bottom lip quivering and his Adam's apple bobbing as he tried to swallow down he fear. Gabriel nodded back at Dean, but he knelt and bowed his head out of respect making sure his wings were on display so Cas could see. Sam smiled down at Gabriel, "This is my consort, Gabriel." Sam said and Cas felt his stomach drop and fear grip his heart, "The archangel." Sam said slowly so Cas could hear and comprehend. When Sam said that Cas' heart seized and he looked at Gabriel. No, he couldn't be, this had to be an illusion, Cas was freaking out in his mind, but he couldn't voice any of this, his voice was too weak. The thread of he was clinging to was snapping before his very eyes and he couldn't do anything about it. He held his legs tighter and whimpered quietly. 

Dean smiled, "Yep, the archangel. My brother here is the only demon to have an angel as a partner." He kept holding Cas' hair so he was looking up, "Isn't he just lovely? Look at those wings." He winked at Sam and then looked down at Cas to see his reaction. 

Cas didn't say anything he just whimpered and looked at Gabriel. Sam smiled and looked down at Gabriel, "It took me over a thousand years, but he is perfect now, he knows everything I need and want and always gives it to me." Sam said and Gabriel figured he was safe to look up at Cas and wink then look to Sam and smile at him fondly, "Don't you Gabe?" Sam asked and Gabe smile, "Always master." Gabe said and Cas whimpered at that. Gabe stood and Sam pulled him over to the wall, "Bet you know what I want right now don't you?" Sam asked and Gabriel nodded, "I always know what you want master." Gabe said and knelt in front of him looking at his crotch and nuzzling it, "I live to serve you master, in any way I can." Gabe said and Cas gasped and tried to look away because he knew what was going to happen, "Shall I please you now master?" Gabe asked and Sam smiled and nodded, "Yes Gabriel, show this man what he will become for my brother." Sam said softly and placed his hand in his hair gently and Gabe nodded, "As you wish master." Gabe said and unzipped Sam's jeans and pulled out his semi hard cock and from his boxers and licked it softly, giving Cas a show so he could see everything. Cas on the other hand was trying not to watch closing his eyes and trying to turn his head away, "Pl-Please..." He whimpered, "Please don't make me watch this." He begged Dean his eyes closed tight. 

Dean forced Cas' face forward and held his eyes open, "You need to watch." He growled in his ear, "This is what you'll so for me, I'll be your master." He stood behind Cas and held his head between his knees and made sure he didn't close his eyes, "Watch, Castiel" He said forceful and loud almost a shout.

Cas whimpered when Dean yelled at him and couldn't do anything other than watch. Gabe hummed and got Sam's cock nice and hard licking up the entire length and sucking on the head. After it was hard Gabe started stroking it and kissed it all over with open mouth kisses. After he worshiped it more he looked at Cas then up at Sam, "You know how I like it Gabe." Sam said and Gabe smiled and nodded, "Yes master." Gabe said happily and took the entire length of Sam's cock down his throat. Cas gasped and tried to look away, but it was no use he was forced to watch this until the end. Sam moaned and watched Gabriel as he took his entire length resting his hand on Gabe's head, "That's it Gabe, take the whole thing, swallow around it baby, make me cum down your throat." Sam said and Gabriel moaned and did as he was told. Sam could go for much longer, but he was here to help Dean break Cas and seeing an archangel willingly suck a demon kinds cock was more than enough to cut the final thread of hope and resistance Cas had left. So after Gabe worked his cock for a few minutes Sam moaned and grabbing Gabe's hair and pushed all the way down cumming down his throat. Gabriel just moaned and swallowed everything and after it was over licked Sam's cock clean and tucked him comfortably back into his jeans. He looked up at Sam and smiled nuzzling his crotch once more before standing up and leaning against Sam's chest. Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around him and looked to Cas with a wink. 

Cas was terrified they were going to rape him now and his blood ran cold once again as he whimpered, "Gabriel isn't just a slave, or a booty call, he's my lover, my companion, my consort. He's mine for the rest of my days, just as you will be Deans and he will train you how he wants you. If you know what's best for you I suggest you learn to love it." Sam said and then leaned down and kissed Gabriel lovingly, "Take heart though, it's not just sex, and the pain will go away once you learn. After that you will love to please Dean just as Gabriel loves to please me, my perfect consort." Sam said and gave him one last kiss. He looked to Cas and gave him a hard, intimidating look, "If an archangel cannot withstand me than what makes you think a lowly human can withstand my brother?" Sam asked and looked to Dean and have him an smile and nod then left with Gabriel to reward him for a job well done. When Sam said what he did Cas felt something inside of him snap. What hope did he have? Gabriel is one of the most powerful angels in heaven and he couldn't free himself from these demons, how could Cas free himself from them? He was lost now, had no hope, no one to turn to, no higher power to believe in, he was stripped bare and ugly and he was afraid. When Sam and Gabriel left Cas felt his pants tightening around his crotch and he felt horror and terror rise up. He had a hard on and he got it watching two men. Panic rose and he placed his hands on his crotch trying to cover it up, he couldn't let Dean find out or something worse might happen to him. The unintentional friction made Cas whimper and he bit his lip trying to keep quiet. 

Dean stepped away and looked at Cas. He grabbed his arms and moved then away, seeing how his pants had gotten tighter, "Oh? You find two men going at it hot, do ya?" He smirked, "Or are you excited to be my mate?" He asked, pulling Cas to his feet by his wrists, "Which is it?" He asked, looking Cas in the eyes. 

Cas whimpered and weakly kept trying to hide his erection, he was ashamed and afraid. When him and Dean locked eyes though he felt a slight attraction to him still, even though he frightened Cas. Even though he had hurt him Cas still found something he was attracted to and when he locked eyes with him he gasped and couldn't tear his eyes away. He stared into Dean beautiful green eyes and slowly stopped fighting getting lost in them. If he did answer, which he couldn't right now because he was too afraid, the answer would be both, that Dean was going to be his mate and that he would be able to do that with Dean, but he couldn't answer because he just couldn't get the words out and because he was lost in deans eyes. How could a demon have such beautiful eyes? How could something so evil and cruel and ugly look so handsome and kind? Was he doomed from the start when Dean walked into his church? Or is he doomed now because he was already starting to feel a small amount of want and feelings towards Dean. Whatever it was he was scared of it. He didn't realize he hadn't answered Dean, or that he had stopped fighting and started leaning towards Dean, he was so lost and Dean was in front of him grounding him. 

Dean let go of him then pushed him up against the wall, "Answer me," He snapped. He was impatient and wanted Cas' answer, "When I ask you a question!" He glared down at Cas. 

Cas gasped and whimpered, "I-I'm sorry." Cas said and shook his head, "I-I-I..." Cas said trying to answer, but he couldn't say his answer, he was to afraid to tell Dean, to ashamed to admit it to him and himself. All he could do was let out a whimper fear present on his face as he tried to answer, but he couldn't get a word out. 

Dean pinned him on the wall with his arm, "'I-I-I' isn't an answer! When I ask, you answer!" He said again, raising his voice even more, "What did this to you?" He said, looking Cas directly in the eyes with a scowl. 

Cas flinched when Dean yelled and shook his head, "Y-You." Cas whimpered out looking at Dean afraid to break eye contact, but he was afraid to keep eye contact as well. 

Dean nodded slightly, "I what?" He smirked, wanting to hear more from Cas. He loosened his grip on him slightly but kept him close to the wall. 

Cas whimpered, "Y-You..." Cas said, but he couldn't get the words out, he was trying, but he couldn't, "Y-You get m-me..." Cas tried again and whimpered trying to say it, but it was hard to get out 'you get me hot'. 

Dean smirked and placed his hands on the wall behind Cas "I make you hot, huh?" He smirked and leaned closer, "Well if you're a good boy I can praise you." He moved even closer so their lips were inches apart. 

Cas was blushing and his heart was beating very quickly as he looked into deans eyes afraid, but he also had a want deep inside of him. He was hesitant, but leaned in and met Deans lips. He kissed him then gasped and pulled back afraid, "I-I'm s-sorry." Cas said afraid he would be in trouble for kissing Dean without his permission, he had fear written all over his face and he whimpered. 

Dean leaned back a bit, "No need to be sorry, you're learning quick." He leaned down and let their lips meet again. He held the back of Cas' neck and held him close. 

Cas gasped and was hesitant especially since he didn't know how to kiss since he had never kissed someone. He just pressed his lips more against Deans enjoying the warmth of Deans lips against his own. He was still hesitant and afraid, he didn't want to get in trouble, but he was still curious and he couldn't help himself. 

Dean broke the kiss and stepped back, "Now will you be a good boy and can I take off the cuffs?" He asked, grabbing Cas by the wrists, "I was expecting a fighter like you to take more than a few hours, but I'm not arguing." He looked down at the cuffs then back to Cas. 

Cas swallowed and if he wasn't so afraid he would have been offended by Deans comment. However, he didn't even notice it right now. Cas looked down and nodded, "I-I'm no fighter." Cas said dejected, "I-I'm nothing." Cas said and sniffed, "Just kill me and cut your losses." Cas said, his face cast downward, he had lost all hope and had nothing but fear and despair. 

Dean searched for the key. After finding it in a small pile of papers scattered on his desk he'd gotten from the folder, he walked over to Cas again and undid the cuffs, "I'm not going to kill you. You'll be like Gabriel, my loyal mate." He reached a gentle hand out to Cas. 

Cas whimpered and panicked and he didn't reach for deans hand, "Pl-Please don't r-rape me." Cas said brokenly sliding down the wall and crying, "Pl-Please don't h-hurt me." He whimpered out holding his legs his shoulder shaking. 

Dean frowned and grabbed his shoulders, helping him stand again, "I won't.” He simply said, holding Cas up and not letting him sit again. 

Cas whimpered and flinched away from Dean when he felt his hand on his shoulder, but when he didn't feel pain he relaxed and stood up with deans help. Something inside of him wanted to believe Dean, he seemed like a face value kind of guy and Cas felt like, even if he was a demon, he could trust his word. He stopped crying, but his shoulders were still shaking and he was still afraid. He looked to the ground at his feet not knowing what else to do, was he supposed to know what to do? Should he still fight back? But what was the point? He had nowhere to run, no where to go. Why should he even try? What if he didn't want to fight back anymore? Gabriel seemed to have a good thing with Sam, was it all that bad to be a consort? Maybe Dean won't force himself on him, maybe he'll be a gentleman in that respect. Cas didn't know, he was afraid to do anything without deans explicit permission, he didn't want to get hurt, didn't want to elicit deans anger like before. His back still burned and when he moved it hurt and he whimpered.

Dean frowned, "Look at me." He said firmly, getting his point across. He continued to hold him up, he wasn't sure that if he let go Cas would sink to the ground again. 

Cas tensed and looked up at Dean afraid, but he stood there, firmly, he might as well make it easier on himself and just do as Dean wants. He obviously doesn't want him to sit on the floor so he'll just stand until told otherwise. Cas had fear written on his face and worry as he looked at Dean because he didn't want to get hit again. He so desperately didn't want to be hurt again. 

When Cas looked up at Dean, his facial expressions changed. They went from a frown to a softer expression in no time, "Good boy." He nodded once, "As long as you listen I'll treat you well, and we'll be happy." He explained to him, carefully letting go of his shoulders. 

Cas was hesitant to believe Dean, but nodded. He didn't know if Dean was cruel or kind, what if he messed something up? Would he hurt him? Would Dean rape him? Teach him what happens when makes a mistake? When Dean let him go Cas flinched slightly again somehow expecting a hit, but he relaxed when Dean didn't hit him, "W-What happens if I-I mess up?" Cas asked his voice weak and small in comparison to earlier. He was afraid if he did make a mistake that Dean would come down on his head. He was afraid that Dean was unreasonable and liked to hurt him, what if he was a masochist? What if he enjoyed hurting others? He was a demon after all. His shoulders were still shaking, but he wasn't sliding down to the floor. He already knew Dean didn't want him to do that. He turned his wrist and winced looking down at his hands. He gasped and saw his hands were covered in blood and his wrists were bleeding as well and beneath him was a small puddle of blood, "I-Is that my... Blood?" Cas asked then slumped forward passing out from blood loss. He was in such a state if shock and fear and other emotions that pain didn't register and he didn't notice how much blood he had lost or that he was bleeding that much in the first place. 

Dean sighed when Cas passed out and caught him. He gently placed him down on the bed and took his hands, looking at them slightly, "Not bad at all." He mumbled to himself and kissed the back of each of Cas' hands and before he knew it each of his hands were back to normal and the blood on Cas was washed off. He smiled small at his own work then sat on the bed beside Cas and waited for him to wake up again. 

Cas woke up after a few minutes and groaned. His back hurt and he had no idea why, he also felt extremely tired like he had just gone through some horrible ordeal. He was relaxed and he loved this bed, it was so comfortable and so much better than his own. If he wasn't so tired and out of sorts he would have realized it wasn't his own. He felt cold as well and felt something giving off warmth and out of pure instinct he reached for it and gently tugged Dean closer to him shivering at the cold. Why was he so cold all of a sudden? He didn't know, but right now he just wanted warmth and sleep, he felt exhausted. 

Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around Cas. He noticed how cold he was so he pulled the blanket over the two of them and just lied there beside him. Dean didn't mind if Cas slept, he understood that was something humans had to do along with using the bathroom and eating. Even if Cas was asleep Dean would spend time with him and that's all that mattered to him. He was finally happy to have his very own mate that he went and kidnapped and beat into place. It was a special day for Dean and he was proud. 

Cas hummed in sleepy appreciation and curled himself around Dean falling back asleep and snoring lightly on his chest. He didn't realize how much it took out of him to go through what he did today. He was kidnapped, beaten and forced to watch Gabe give Sam a blow job. He had a long day and tomorrow would be an even longer one now that he was Deans consort, he needed all his strength if he was going to keep up with Dean, but maybe if he was good Dean wouldn't push him hard. Cas didn't think about this though, all he did was curl up and snore against Deans chest warm and happy and just a little bit in pain because of his back, but it would be gone by the time he work up. He would think it would take more to break him, he almost wished it took more to break him, but he didn't have much faith in god when he thought about it. It was just something he was fed as a kid, be good and god will protect you, but right now he knew that was a lie because he was a very good man and he was taken by a demon, but if he was good to Dean he knew Dean would be good to him, he already had. Cas just couldn't bring himself to give himself fully over to the idea that he wasn't his own self anymore, Dean owned him and would have to do everything and anything he said. He had his fears, but so far Dean wasn't a cruel person, he was very straight forward and didn't give him bullshit and Cas would do the same to him, maybe it would help him? Maybe he would actually like to be Deans, it didn't seem all that bad. He just put all that aside and slept, not realizing he was binding with Dean in his sleep or that he was nuzzling his chest and wrapping his arm around him because his subconscious didn't want Dean to leave him. He was warm and Cas was starting to associate pleasant things with Dean. 

Dean closed his eyes and hummed quietly to himself out of boredom. He couldn't wake Cas because he knew his new mate needed as much rest as he could to he just lied there, feeling bored to death. 

Cas heard Dean in his sleep and he smiled. He was having a pleasant dream, ironic when you think about what's happened to Cas so far, and Deans humming was turning up in his dream. Cas was running around the forest looking for the owner of that voice, it was deep and rich and beautiful. He walked through a thick patch of brush and found himself in a small clearing. He saw Dean, but didn't recognize him, he only saw his back, and Cas could see how tall and how muscular he was. It should have alarmed him, but Cas could only smile at him because his voice was soft and comforting. He walked over to the man and placed his hand on his shoulder, but the man didn't stop humming and he didn't turn his head. Out of his dream Cas had reached over and took Deans hand in his sleep and held it softly, "Beautiful." Cas said in his sleep, he was a huge sleep talker, but he had no idea. "Your voice." Cas said and in his dream he had said the same thing, saying the mans voice was beautiful. The man didn't move though and Cas wondered if he ever would, but it all faded after a while and Cas was dreamless once again. 

Dean smiled softly and kissed his forehead. After a while he was bored so he slowly and carefully got out of bed and tucked Cas in to make sure he stayed warm. Dean left the room and quietly shut the door behind him. He walked over to Sam's room and knocked, "You decent?" He called through the door. 

Cas groaned in his sleep when Dean left and tried weakly to keep him there, but he couldn't hold him tight enough. He curled up under the blankets and slept on peacefully. Sam and Gabe were both just relaxing in bed both clothed as Sam groomed Gabe's wings, "Yeah Dean." Sam said, "It's safe." He called to the door and went back to grooming Gabe's smaller wings, he groomed them every day almost and Gabe loved the attention because it was nice have such a kind and gentle lover, he had been so mean and cruel and it took so long, but now Sam was sweet and loving and so considerate it was so strange sometimes knowing that the man who hurt him for a millennium is now loving him and being tender and kind, but he loved it. 

Dean opened the door and walked in then sat on the end of the bed, "I hate that humans sleep." He groaned, laying back on Sam and Gabe's bed, "It.s annoying." He grumbled, crossing his arms and looking up. 

Sam chuckled and Gabriel just listened, "It's something humans need, if they don't sleep they will go insane and their body will start to shut down because it doesn't get rest and heal." Sam said as he plucked old and ugly feathers, he knew it didn't hurt Gabe because he wasn't ripping them out, he was being gentle and coaxing them out, "You could always work while he sleeps or go let off steam." Sam said, all fun aside they were the rulers of hell and they had meeting to attend and discussions to have and choices to make, not to mention they needed to make sure a their demons who were out in the field were pulling in the required amount of souls each week. Sam usually took care of this, but he had been working all day and he would take some time to rest and spend with Gabriel before he went back to it. Gabriel also helped Sam with his errands so Sam could get more done, but Dean didn't have someone who didn't require sleep, no matter how much Gabriel tried to convince Sam he did. Thankfully they had set up a system so the brothers would have plenty of time to themselves during the week and still get everything done. 

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I guess, but I'm definitely bringing him to our next meeting." He said as he kept looking at the ceiling, "He's so good so why not show him off?" He smirked, "Oh, and Sam when is our next meeting?" He hadn't really been paying attention to what was happening, he was more moping around and wanting a partner. 

Sam chuckled and shook his head throwing away more feathers, "It's in three days, we have to be in the throne room to accept the weekly soul deposit." Sam said running his fingers through Gabe's wings one last time, "We'll be in the throne room all day because every demon will be bringing the souls they've collected over the week." Sam said and laid back as well after he was done grooming Gabe's wings, "We don't have a chair next to your throne so Cas will either have to sit on the floor or..." Sam said and winked, "On your lap the whole time." Sam said and smiled, "We can have a chair their if you want, but that's up to you." Sam said as Gabriel laid down and cuddling up to Sam relaxing. 

In the other room Cas had woken up rested and warm. He yawned and relaxed into the bed not wanting to get up and get to work on his next sermon. He sighed and got out of bed stubbing his toe on the end of the bed, "Ow!" He cried out as he held his toe. That definitely woke him up. He looked around and saw where he was and felt fear again, "Where am I?" He asked himself and went through what had happened and his fear grew, but then he remembered that Dean had been nice and he even remembered his dream and realized it was Dean he was hearing. He blushed and looked around seeing the mess he had made breaking the shelf and the blood on the floor and he felt responsible for all of it so he went about quietly cleaning it up. 

He started with the larger prices of wood and stacked them neatly on top of each other then picked up the sharp objects and things that could be used as weapons and was careful not to cut himself and placed them neatly in a small box next to the pile of neatly stacked wood. He grabbed the other things off the floor and placed them in a different box and that cleaned up his mess aside from sweeping up the smaller things that were just trash and dust. He realized his back didn't hurt, but there was a draft and knew it was ripped when Dean had whipped him. He looked around and saw a dresser and walked over to it. He opened it and saw Deans underwear and blushed and closed the dresser and tried his luck again. He opened a different drawer and saw his shirts. He smiled and pulled off his ripped clothes and pulled on deans shirt. He felt slightly nervous that he would be in trouble because he took Deans shirt without asking, but his back was cold and his shirt was ruined. He threw it in the trash and went back to the room. It was actually pretty tidy other than the desk with papers and stuff all over it and Cas didn't dare go near it because he figured it was important and Cas didn't want to mess it up. He sat on the edge of the bed and played with his hands feeling kind of awkward with dress pants and shoes and a regular tee shirt which was a little bit too big for him so he went back to the dresser and changed into some of deans jeans. He also threw away his shoes and pants since he no longer would need them now that he wasn't a priest. He sighed and held his rosary, "Won't be needing this anymore." He said and tossed it as well.

He walked back over to the bed and saw the pile of wood and spotted a smaller piece of wood. He looked around and didn't know when Dean would be back so he grabbed it and a small sharp knife from the box and sat on the ground leaned against the foot of the bed and started carving the wood. He had done this as kid and knew how to make just about anything in wood. He didn't have anything in particular to make, just started carving. 

Dean smirked, "I'll have him on my lap, it's good bonding." He sat up and ran his hands through his own hair, messing it up, "Oh and Gabe?" He looked over at the angel, "How did you even take all of Sam?" Dean was actually quite shocked seeing Gabe take Sam all the way down when they were in his room. 

Sam chuckled as Gabe blushed and shrugged, "I don't have a gag reflex." He said and smiled, "Plus I love to practice." Gabe said and looked up at Sam winking up at him, "And, uh, Sam says I have a big mouth." Gabe said blushing more but still smiled up at him then looked at Dean, "I'll be happy to show your new mate the finer points of giving great head if you want." Gabe said winking at Dean teasingly, "Bet you would love him to take all of you down." He said and smiled amused at Dean. He wasn't being mean or disrespectful, just making pleasant conversation. He knew the boundaries and knew that Dean was one he could joke with when he was in an okay mood and Gabe knew Dean was quite happy having a consort to call his own. 

In the other room Cas had already given the peace of wood shape and was making it into a rose, the piece of wood was long enough and big enough to make into a life size copy and Cas always loved flowers, the smell of roses he especially loved because they smell so clean, "Would Dean like this?" He asked himself and scolded himself, "Why would he like a piece of wood from his slave?" Cas asked himself harshly, "I'm no one important." He said and sighed as he kept carving the wood. He would still give it to Dean because he wanted to stay in his good graces, he didn't want to anger him and get a repeat of earlier. He shuddered and pushed that out of his mind and focused on happier things like his dream. It was so simple and short, but he felt so safe in there that it washed away any other feelings he had. 

Dean chuckled softly, "Yeah, maybe you could give him a few pointers." He stood up and stretched, "Well I'm gonna head back to my room and see if Sas is awake." He left the room and closed the door behind him then went to his room again. He quietly opened the door and stepped in, "How long have you been up?" He asked, looking around the room and seeing how much cleaner it was, "Did you clean up? Thank you.” He said softly. Sam and Gabriel relaxed more and when Dean left Gabe grabbed the brush and started to brush Sam's hair softly. 

Cas was startled by Dean, but other than jumping slightly he was fine. He looked at Dean then back at the wooden rose, "I-I'm not sure." He said softly and kept working on the wooden rose. It looked like a rose and he was surrounded by wood chippings since he had been working on it and had no where to throw the excess wood away. When Dean thanked him Cas blushed and looked around and shrugged, "I-It was nothing. I was just cleaning up the mess I made." Cas said and blushed as he looks down and kept working on the wood, "I-I'm sorry..." He said quietly as he kept working, he was very nervous and needed to do something with his hand, "For breaking that shelf." He said and took in a shaky breath, "I-I can make you a new one to replace it if you'd like." Cas said them his hand slipped and he cut his thumb, "Ow!" He said a bit louder than his normal voice and immediately placed his thumb in his mouth to suck on it and stop the bleeding. It was second nature, like breathing, so he didn't make a big deal or cry or anything. It was a pretty long cut, but superficial and would heal fairly quickly if he just bandaged it up. Cas had no idea that Dean could heal his wounds and that he had healed him. 

Dean shook his head, "It's fine, it was just a shelf." He saw cas hurt himself and went over to him then kneeled in front of Cas and took his hand, gently pulling his finger from his mouth and kissing the back of his hand. Before he knew it the cut was gone and he smiled small, "That's a nice flower." He pointed to the carving Cas made. 

Cas was tense and when Dean kissed his hand, but when his wound was healed he gasped quietly, "D-Did you heal my hands before?" Cas asked then he blushed bright pink because Dean had kissed his hand better, "T-Thank you." Cas said and looked down at the rose, it was halfway completed already and Cas liked how it looked so far. He noticed he was wearing Deans clothes and his breath hitched, he didn't know whether to apologize for taking deans clothes or just wait until Dean noticed. 

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I did" he sat down in front of Cas, "So what's with the clothes?" He teased. He honestly didn't mind that Cas was wearing his clothes, it was better than the ones he found Cas in. 

Cas nodded, "Oh." He said, at a loss for words. When Dean commented on his clothes he blushed and looked down, "I-I'm sorry, my other clothes were ruined, a-and I don't have any other clothes." Cas said stumbling over his words, "I-I'll change out of them i-if you want." Cas said quickly his heart racing because he don't want to get I trouble with Dean. 

Dean smiled, "It's fine, keep them on." He smiled and placed his hand and on Cas' knee, "So I gotta collect souls in a few days, you're coming." He said to him. 

Cas' heart raced for a completely different reason when Dean placed his hand on Cas' knee. He relaxed at the touch because it wasn't negative, Cas saw it as positive. When Dean said he was collecting souls he felt his heart jump, but he was also confused, "C-Collect them, h-how?" Cas asked hesitantly because he don't know if he was going to make Cas watch him kill people for their souls or what. When Cas asked he looked worried because he'd never seen someone die before, he'd seen dead people, but never has he been there when they die and that frightened him because he realized his own mortality and he knew one day he would, but he didn't want to die, not when he was so young. 

Dean noticed he was nervous and moved to sit beside him, "Don't worry, I won't kill anyone." He said softly, wrapping his arm around Cas' waist gently, "You'll never see me kill someone, that's the dogs job." He smiled small. 

Cas sighed and without thinking about it leaned into Deans body. He had longed all his life for a moment like this and even if he was a man, a demon, Cas still wanted to enjoy the moment. He felt ashamed that he was indulging himself so much and what would god think of him? But then, god wasn't here, god couldn't get to him, Dean was the higher power in his life so why not serve him as faithfully as he had served god? So he did, his internal struggle was just about over, though he would still hesitate. Cas sighed and hesitantly wrapped his arm around Deans waist, blushing and nervous, "So, how do you collect souls then?" Cas asked putting the knife down on his lap and placing the finished rose on deans. He hope Dean got the message that he was offering it to him, a silent offer of his loyalty, he wasn't perfect, he knew he would mess up and make Dean angry, but what choice did he have? And how bad could Dean be? Cas gave a small smile at the piece of wood, maybe wanting to please Dean wasn't so bad after all? 

Dean smiled down at the rose and kissed the side of Cas' head, "It's beautiful." He said softly "And you'll find out how we collect, you gotta be patient and see for yourself." He kissed his cheek this time, "And you get to sit on my lap the entire time." He said in his ear with a small smirk. 

Cas leaned into deans kisses and bit his lip when Dean spoke in his ear, "F-For how long?" Cas asked his heart racing, he should he been appalled that his first thought after Dean told him that was, "Can I hold your hand too?" But he wasn't, he had an immediate attraction to Dean when he first met him and it grew in such a short time, a scarily short time actually, but maybe Cas was just waiting for Dean to come along and take him? He had felt so directionless and even one time considered taking his own life because why would god make a priest suffer their whole lives and make them deny a wife and kids? Cas knew he would never have kids with Dean, how could a demon have children? But he knew that Dean could fulfill him in ways that god was never able to. Dean could give Cas that sense of companionship and maybe even the sense of being wanted by someone. Cas has wanted so many people, but he has ever been wanted. He closed his eyes and rested on deans shoulder, "Why me?" Cas asked Dean meekly, "Why did you take me?" He asked, it wasn't a demand to know, I was a question that had been plaguing him since Dean took him in the first place. 

Dean smiled and held him closer, "Of course you can hold my hand, and it should only be a few hours." He rubbed cas' arm and thought for a moment, "I chose you because... Well honestly I've been looking for someone for a while and Gabe found some stuff about you so I read through it and you sounded like a good partner." He shrugged slightly. 

Cas blushed and looked down, "How did you know I wanted to hold your hand?" Cas asked quietly, "Can you read my mind?" Cas asked meekly, he hoped not because he didn't want Dean to know his deepest darkest secrets, his pain, his wants, he didn't want to be dissected by Dean like the Vatican had. He had to go through a week long interview, more like interrogation, and he never wanted to repeat anything that was said during that week, they ripped things from his past that hurt him and did in the name of god, he honestly had no idea why he became a priest in the first place now that he thought about it. Cas swallowed and took in a deep breath, "I-I've never been wanted before..." Cas said realizing that Dean could have picked anyone, but he wanted him, "It's... Nice." Cas said blushing and turning his head so he could smell Dean better, he had a very particular smell and Cas loved it. 

Dean ignored his question and held him close, "Well now you're wanted... And loved." He said the last part quieter. He closed his eyes and leaned his face into Cas' hair, "So... are you hungry or something? Let me know if you need anything cause most partners get pretty shitty food, but because your the Kings new companion you can have everything and anything you want." He kissed the top of his head. 

Cas made noticed Dean didn't answer his question, but didn't push the subject. He didn't want to press anything, he didn't want Dean to yell at him to leave it alone or to drop it. He also heard the 'loved' in Deans sentence and smiled at it, maybe one day he could see himself loving Dean, but he needed to know him fully before he made that leap. Cas sighed against Dean then his stomach growled when Dean mentioned food, but he wasn't thinking about it, "Y-You're the king?" Cas asked surprised obviously not expecting to be the kings object of affection. 

Dean smiled, "Yep... Well I have to share the throne with my brother, but its easier that way." He got up and held out his hands to Cas "I heard your stomach, lets go get food and I can show you off to everyone." He offered a gentle smile to cas.

Cas nodded and reached up taking deans hands and standing up. He blushed and looked down feeling a small smile play on his lips. Dean was actually quite nice and Cas found it impossible not to return the favor. He didn't let go of deans hands, he held them firmly and looked up to Dean and leaned in, still hesitant, and placed a gentle kiss to his lips before he pulled away and blushed looking down, "I-I'd appreciate the food, but I'm not one to want attention or praise. Being a priest you give up the desire to want to be the center of attention. It was especially easy for me since I typically don't want to, and don't like to, be the center of attention." Cas explained to Dean, he wouldn't tell Dean not to show him off because honestly it made Cas feel good that Dean wanted everyone to know Cas was his, but he wasn't used to having all the attention him. 

Dean kissed him back gently, "Well we'll probably end up being in the centre. Oh, and just ignore them if they try to flirt with you cause you're mine." He said and wrapped his arm around Cas' waist and lead him out of his room and down the hall. 

Cas smiled leaned into Dean, "I don't want to be anyone else's." Cas thought and blushed at it, but it was true. As they walked Cas wrapped his arm around Dean leaned into him enjoying the feeling of his warm, strong body next to him firmly. 

Dean lead him to a large hall filled with demons and their companions, "Well it looks like it's dinner." He grinned and walked through the rows of tables greeting others as he walked by. 

Cas was nervous and frightened by all the other demons. Some gave him looks which were obviously lust, others jealousy, and while others malice. He bit his lip and tightened his grip on deans waist keeping himself as close to Dean as he could as they walked. He wondered if they knew he was a priest before or if they all looked at him like that because he was with one of the Kings of Hell. He swallowed hard and just kept walking ignoring all of the looks and winks and gestures that were sent his way. 

Dean looked down at Cas, "Just ignore them, they're douche bags," He kissed Cas' nose "You're mine." He stopped in front of a table and sat down then patted beside him, "Sit" he said softly. 

Cas was nervous and almost as soon as Dean said 'sit' Cas was by his side afraid to move an inch away from him for fear of these demons, "Y-You won't l-leave me here alone, w-will you?" Cas asked looking up at Dean afraid and clinging to his side, he kept his voice down though because he didn't want anyone else besides Dean to hear him. 

Dean chuckled softly, "Maybe just for an hour or so." He teased and wrapped his arm around cas "Why does this place scare you so much?" He gently ran his hand through Cas hair. 

Cas bit his lip to suppress a whimper as he looked up at Dean desperately, "Please don't leave me." Cas said quietly, but still incredibly desperate, "I-I down trust these demons." Cas said quietly, he leaned into Deans touch and started to calm down, "I-I only trust you." Cas said quietly looking up at him through fear filled eyes, "Please, I-I'll do anything you want, but don't leave me alone." Cas begged quietly burying his face in Deans shoulder and shuddering trying to keep the bad thoughts away, Dean would actually leave him, right? 

Dean kept his hand in Cas' hair, "Don't worry, I won't actually leave you." He moved slightly and kissed his cheek, "I promise." He smiled softly at cas. 

Cas sighed and leaned into Dean more getting lost in the kiss, Thank you." Cas said softly relax against Dean. He heard his stomach growl and he blushed as he waited for food patiently. 

Dean looked around, the food should be coming around soon, "Wait, what do you want? Anything you want in particular?" He looked down at cas. 

Cas looked at Dean hesitantly, but shook his head, "N-No, I just want some food, anything will right now." Cas said then looked down. He felt chills go up his spine when he heard a wolf whistle and he grabbed Deans hand holding it tightly trying to ignore everything, but it was all too overwhelming and Cas's heart felt like it was going to explode, he breathing was picking up and he was starting to panic. 

Dean glanced over to him and pulled him onto his lap, gently resting his head on cas' shoulder, "It's okay, they won't hurt you." De said in his ear, "You gotta get use to being around them." He kissed behind cas' ear. A small brunette came and sat across from them. She smirked, "Hello handsome." She winked at cas, "Name's Meg, and yours?" She leaned against her hands. 

Cas still wasn't relaxed, but he nodded. He believed Dean, but he still felt fear because they were demons and it was just part of being human that made him terrified of demons, but he still knew he could trust Dean, he was safe as long as Dean was with him. When Dean kissed behind his ear he melted in his lap and leaned into Dean wanting more affection, but then Meg sat down and he immediately tenses up and swallowed hard, "I-I'm Castiel." Cas said politely and pointedly kept his breathing normal, he couldn't have a panic attack here, he needed to hold it together. 

Dean glared at Meg "Fuck off," He said, looking her right in the eyes. She glared back at Dean, "Or what?" Dean breathed out angrily and moved Cas off his lap. He leaned forward and clenched his fists, "Did you just ask me 'or what?'" He snapped. Meg just rolled her eyes and got up. As she left she winked at Cas, "See ya later, hot stuff." She said. Dean stayed leaning against the table, his fists clenched tight. 

Cas's breath hitched when he got angry, was he going to take his anger out on Cas himself? He watched the whole conversation and when Meg winked at him he just ignored it at looked to Dean concerned. He swallowed and slowly placed his hand on Deans fist, "D-Dean?" Cas asked softly and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his shoulder, "She's gone, you can relax now." Cas said meekly as he leaned forward to capture deans eyes. He didn't know how to make Dean relax again, but he knew he wanted Dean to relax so he tried to cheer him up the only way he could at the moment, with soft word, look and touch. 

Dean pulled his hand away from cas and pushed him off, "Don't fucking touch me!" He growled, somewhat glaring at Cas, "I don't need your help! You're the one who caused this in the first place!" He snapped then looked down at his hands again. 

Cas recoiled when deans shoved him away and hearing Dean say that he moved a little bit away from Dean in response, "I-I'm s-sorry D-Dean." Cas stuttered looked down afraid to look at Dean. He placed his hands on his lap and tried to keep his shoulders from shaking, "I-I meant n-no offense." Cas said then bit his lip and closed his eyes. He knew all the demon were watching and he didn't want to make a scene in front of Deans subjects, he would try his best to just stay still and try to talk to Dean calmly, he was still sitting there so it meant wasn't that mad right? 

Dean took a deep breath and got up without saying anything to Cas. He just got up and started going back to his room, he wasn't sure why he was so mad but he was and he needed to take his anger out somehow. 

Cas saw Dean get up at leave, Dean promised he would never leave him so he quickly followed him keeping his head down, but watching where he is going so he doesn't run into anyone or anything. He was starving, but if Dean left then Cas would too, after all Dean didn't say to leave his side so he thought he had to follow him. Better safe than sorry. 

Dean knew cas was following and turned to face him, giving him a death glare, his eyes now pure black, "Stay." He simply said, hoping cas would follow. He turned back around and started towards him room again. Cas stopped and his blood ran cold when Dean told him to stay. He was terrified of Dean, but he couldn't stay here, Dean was angry and Cas afraid of him, but wanted to stay with him despite it. With a hard swallow and shaky breath Cas still followed Dean his heart beating fast in his chest, he was terrified that Dean would just kill him outright because he ignored his command, but Cas didn't know what else to do, he couldn't stay here, Dean promised him he wouldn't leave.

Dean stopped in his tracks, but continued to look forward, "I told you to stay, didn't I?" He had obvious anger in his voice. He clenched his fists and in one swift movement he turned around and punched Cas across the face, "Stay!" He shouted at him. 

Cas whimpered and gasped holding his face when Dean punched him. He looked at Dean afraid then looked to the ground. He didn't bring up the fact that Dean promised him, he just let a few tears fall and then walked back to the table he was sitting at and sat down. He held his face and kept his mouth shut not make a sound, but his shoulders were shaking and he was afraid to move out of this seat. He deserved the punch, but Dean had promised him. Cas bit his lip to keep from whimpering and just sat there afraid praying to god that no one approached him, he didn't know the customs or the ways of hell, Dean never showed him or told him or anything and he was afraid he would offend someone by not doing something. 

Dean scoffed and stormed back to his room. He slammed the door and instead of his normal bitch fits he threw where he'd smash things he just layed on his bed in complete silence. He honestly felt bad for hurting Cas, but then again he did need to build Cas how he wanted him. 

Cas sat there terrified and heart beating quickly. Dean was angry at him and it was somehow his fault. He was gripping his jeans trying to keep his breathing steady, but he was losing control and he didn't have his wood shop in the basement where he could work and calm down. He was forced to sit here in the middle of the dining hall surrounded by demons and their consorts. He knew it was a matter of time before one looked at him and came to mess with him. He was literally a sitting duck, more like a fish in a barrel, he was completely defenseless, Dean was his defense and now that he was gone would the demons still keep away? 

Meg noticed cas sitting alone and smirked. She went over and sat across from him, "Hello, Clarence... So where'd your boy toy go?" She asked, leaning on her hand again. 

Cas whimpered inwardly and just sat there trying to figure out what to say, "My name is Castiel." Cas said quietly, maybe if he wasn't very social she would just leave him alone, after all Dean didn't like her talking to him. He didn't want Dean to come in and get mad at him, he was trying so hard to do what Dean wanted, but it was impossible and he got punched by Dean for his efforts, well he thought Dean wanted him to follow even when he said stay. Right now he just want to crawl under a rock because his heart was still racing and he was gripping his jeans tighter. He made a point not to make eye contact with her because he couldn't handle looking into anymore black eyes, not after Dean. 

Meg rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever... Anyways you never answered my question." She paused and tapped her fingers on the table, "Where's your king?" She asked again, wanting cas to say what happened even though she knew perfectly well what went down not long ago. 

Cas shook his head trying to forget about what happened. While he was sitting there Sam was walking the rows of looking for Dean, Gabriel at his side, when he spotted Meg talking to Cas. Sam made eye contact with her and started walking over. He walked up and looked at Meg then Cas, "Where is Dean, Castiel?" Sam asked harshly and Cas closed his eyes and tensed, now Sam was going to hurt him too, "H-He went back to his room." Cas said quietly, he was scared of Sam and couldn't look at him or Gabe because the last time he saw them it was a more intimate setting. Sam placed a firm hand on Cas shoulder, "You're coming with me." Sam said harshly and Cas panicked, Dean told him to stay and he didn't know if Sam's word overrode deans orders. Out of panic he looked up at Sam terrified showing off the bruise in the shape of deans fist and the panic clear on his face, "N-No please!" Cas said as he gripped and let go of his jeans, "D-Dean told me to stay here... H-He told me to stay." Cas said his eyes watering, "B-But he promised me he wouldn't leave, he said he wouldn't, but he left and it's my fault and I don't want him to be angry at me." Cas said his shoulders shaking heavily. 

Sam was taken back by Cas's desperation and looked to Gabriel. Gabe nodded and sat down beside Cas and wrapped his wings around him to help calm him down while Sam walked off to Deans room. Sam knew no one would mess with Gabe, he had his full range of angle powers and wasn't afraid to use them. While Sam walked off Gabe just hugged Cas and rubbed his back comforting him, the demons would leave him alone and if Cas had to stay then Gabriel would keep him safe until Sam got back. 

When Meg saw Sam and gabe she quickly left, not wanting to be around the king nor an angel. Dean was laying in bed staring and the ceiling, in his hand was the rose cas hand carved, he was carefully rubbing his thumb over the wood. 

Gabe just hugged Cas and Cas cried on his shoulder quietly gripping Gabe's shirt, he felt abandoned and unwanted like before, he didn't like these feeling. Sam walked to Deans room and knocked before he entered and saw Dean laying on his bed, "Dean?" Sam asked as he walked in and shut the door grabbing the desk chair and sitting down, "You alright?" Sam asked him, he knew as a brother that something was up, and he also knew that Dean had punched Cas and Cas was having a breakdown with Gabriel in the dining hall surrounded by demons who probably wanted to rape, torture, and murder Cas. 

Dean sat up and set the carving on the bed. He looked at sam and nodded, "I'm fine," He lied "I just need time alone." He shrugged slightly and looked away from Sam. 

Sam looked at Dean concerned, "If you're fine then why did you abandon Cas in the dining hall?" Sam asked softly, "The poor guy is having a breakdown saying you promised not to leave him alone, and he's blaming himself for it. Plus, if I hadn't found him Meg would have devoured him." Sam told him then stood and sat next to him on the bed and placed a gentle, but firm hand, on Deans shoulder, "He's still sitting there Dean, scared out of his wits. I know you are trying to train him, but this is cruel and unusual punishment for him." Sam said softly, "Did he really earn the bruise on his face?" Sam asked softly and paused waiting for Dean to respond. 

Dean frowned and pushed Sam's hand away, "Of course he did! I told him to stay and he didn't." Dean crossed his arms and somewhat glared at Sam, "I wouldn't just punch him for fun." He shook his head and then rested it in his knees. Sam looked at Dean, "That wouldn't earn him a punch Dean, even I know that." Sam said giving his brother a cocked eyebrow, "I've told Gabe to stay when I'm angry, but he knows me better than I think and he doesn't listen because he wants to help me." Sam said and looked at Dean with a smile, "Why would you punch him when he was only trying to help you, isn't that a good thing?" Sam asked and chuckled, "I think it is because knowing you, you flashed him your famous glare coupled with your demon eyes, bet you scared him half way to death, but he still kept walking. He's got some balls, I'll give him that." Sam said trying to lighten the mood, "Dean, you can't leave him alone in there, you know what happens when a consort is abandoned by their master." Sam said seriously, thats what Meg was there for. She finds the abandoned ones and takes them to train them and sell for a few souls. 

Dean jokingly glared back at Sam, his eyes black, "I dont always flash my demon eyes." He chuckled softly and flashed them green again. He stood up and nodded, "Alright, I'll go apologise to him." He patted Sam's shoulder then pulled him in for a hug. After that he walked back out to the hall. He walked through the rows of tables and found a small clearing with no demons nearby because of Gabe. He walked over and sat on the other side of Cas, "Thank you, Gabriel." He said with a small smile. 

Sam smiled and hugged him back then went to his office to do paperwork, Gabe would find him eventually so he didn't need to go and retrieve him from the dining hall. Gabe saw Dean and nodded, "No problem." He said and slowly unwrapped Cas from his wings and walked off to find Sam keeping his wings in a more intimidating stance, but still relaxed, he had to keep the demons on their toes. When Gabe unwrapped him Cas saw Dean and tensed up and looked down gripping his jeans again and bit his lip keeping quiet. He was afraid to move because he didn't want to be hurt so he sat there in silence trying hard not to whimper. His shoulders were shaking though and he was trying hard to keep his breathing even, but his heart was still racing. He shook his head and closed his eyes as tears fell, "I-I'm sorry, I-I should have listened to you the first time." Cas said his voice wavering, "I-I'll be good I-I swear, but please don't leave me." Cas whimpered out, "Y-You promise you w-wouldn't leave me." Cas said and shook his head again, he bit his lip after that to shut himself up because he didn't want to make Dean angry again. 

Dean frowned slightly, he did promise he wouldn't leave Cas. Dean wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, "No need to be sorry, this was my fault. It was wrong of me to hit you and I know you just wanted to help." He kissed cas' cheek gently, "I'm sorry." He held Cas close to him. 

Cas tensed when Dean wrapped his arm around him, but relaxed after a moment and melted into his side. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and hugging him nuzzling his shoulder hesitantly, he still had reservations and didn't know how far he was allowed to go, but if Dean wasn't angry then Cas was happy. He didn't need to say he forgave Dean, he let his actions speak for him. He relaxed against Dean and then reached up and kissed his cheek before looking into his eyes and giving him a small smile. His heart beat was slowing down and he was shaking anymore, but he was still nervous about what he did or said because he didn't know what would get him in trouble or not. 

Dean smiled small and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "Wanna just get food and take it back to our room?" He asked, gently holding Cas' hands. 

Cas nodded to Dean and laced their fingers together leaning into Dean. He didn't want to go anywhere Dean wasn't. 

Dean kissed his cheek again, "I love you." He said softly, "Let's go back to the room." He got up and took Cas' hand. 

Cas heard Dean and stilled, "Dean loves me?" He thought to himself, "Loves... Me?" Cas thought, he didn't think Dean could love anyone, he was a demon and demons were said to be incapable of love, of kindness, or any good emotion or feeling, but Dean... Dean was different as well as Sam, they were both different from the demons he read about, demons he thought he knew. He didn't say anything back he just nodded and blushed profusely as he got up and waited for Dean to follow, "I-I really like you." Cas said back quietly, blushing more and looking down. He wanted to return deans sentiment, but it had only been a couple days since this change and he needed to evaluate his situation. He didn't know Dean well enough to love him, but he did like him, he really liked him and he really loved his attention, but he didn't know if he loved him yet. His grandma always told him before you say 'I love you' and before you make such a huge commitment ask yourself the question 'Can I live without them?' because you can live with almost anyone, but there are only a handful of people you can't live without. 

Dean walked with him, "Just like?" He asked and when they got back to his room Dean sat down at the table he was researching Cas at, "Excuse these papers." He said, pushing them aside a bit. 

Cas bit his lip as they walked and thought it. It had only been two days, but Dean had already dominated his thoughts and desires, everything was starting to revolve around Dean and scarily enough Cas didn't mind, he almost wanted it. Cas swallowed and walked over to Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, "Not just like." Cas said and nuzzled the back of deans neck. He hesitated because if he was being honest with himself this was scary. In a matter of two days he is kidnapped by a demon forced to submit to him and now he's finding that he wants to submit. He should be trying to find a way home, a way to escape, shouldn't be rolling over for Dean in such a short time. Cas tightened his grip around Dean and thought about it, Cas didn't know if he could live without Dean, it wasn't really a choice, but he was seeing that if it was, he would choose Dean. Cas kissed the back of Deans neck and blushed brightly, "I-I love you too Dean." Cas said and buried his face in between deans shoulder blades, "I-I love my king." He said and smiled small. He did love Dean, it was small and new, but it was strong and growing faster than he thought possible, what had Dean done to him to invade his own mind like he has? He is dominating his every thought and, just like when he carved the rose, he wanted to give everything to Dean. 

Dean smiled brightly and placed his hands over Cas', "I'm so glad I chose you." He turned in Cas' arms and tilted his face up, "You're beautiful inside and out." He said and lovingly kissed his lips then pulled him closer. 

Cas gasped, he wasn't used to kissing yet, but he kissed back gently. He was also blushing brightly and slowly getting lost in the kiss, but then his stomach growled and he pulled away abruptly and blushed, "U-Um, can I e-eat now?" Cas asked hesitantly, he was starving and really wanted some food, but he also wanted to keep kissing Dean. Maybe he could do both? The thought made him blush brighter and look down slightly embarrassed by his mind, he really hoped Dean couldn't read his mind because that would mortify Cas. 

Dean chuckled, "Sure, I'll get Sam and Gabe to get it for you." He let go of Cas and opened his door, "Sammy!" Dean shouted, hoping sam was in range to hear his voice. 

Sam didn't hear him but Gabe did since he was still looked for Sam. He walked over to Deans room and poked his head in, "I don't know where Sam is, but is the anything I can help with?" Gabe asked bowing his head politely to Dean and winking at Cas which made him blush a little bit. 

Dean nodded, "Could you get food for Cas?" he asked, making full eye contact with Gabe. Dean walked over to Cas and wrapped his arm around his waist then kissed his cheek "Gabe will get you food." He smiled softly. 

Gabe smiled and nodded, he snapped his fingers and Food appeared on the desk neatly placed. He smiled and bowed his head again, "Enjoy." Gabe said and left. Cas gave a shy smile back to Dean and when Gabe made the food appear he moaned as he smelled it. His stomach growled again and he looked down and rubbed it, "Will you sit with me?" Cas asked Dean and looked up at him, he wondered if Dean would eat with him, but then demons don't need to eat do they? He had no idea, he realized he didn't know anything about anything around here, what the hierarchy was, who he should keep away from, how he should address Dean in front of different people, how was he supposed to dress, would Dean make him walk around naked? Cas swallowed and bit his lip, he didn't want to show off those parts to anyone besides Dean, but even then he was hesitant, he wasn't ready to show anyone of those parts or to give himself over to Dean just yet. He was still a virgin and he was afraid to give that to Dean, it was a bit ironic that a demon would be the one to take his virginity. He also wondered if demons could tell if someone was a virgin or not, did he reek of innocence? Could they smell it on him? Is that why they gave him those looks in the dining hall? He shuddered, he didn't want to remember those looks.

Dean sat down and watched cas sit across from him. He looked at the food, "Dig in." He gestured to it, "Do... whatcha wanna talk about?" He asked, continuing to watch Cas. 

Cas nodded and grabbed a few things from the table and placed it on his plate and started to eat slowly, he may be starving, but he had manners and wouldn't act like a pig. He chewed his food and swallowed and shrugged, "Well, I don't know anything about this place." Cas said looking down at his food, "Or you." He said quietly and blushed, he loved this man and didn't know a single thing about him except his name and that he was a Knight of Hell, the King of Hell and ruled alongside his brother. 

Dean leaned back in his seat, "There's not much to know." He shrugged "Um... I used to be a hunter, but I sold my soul for my brother and died within a year.. That was so long ago though." He explained to cas, frowning slightly. 

Cas swallowed his food and looked at Dean, "What happened?" Cas asked softly as he ate listening to Dean, "I-If you don't mind my asking." Cas added quickly and looked down, he didn't mean to pry, but if he was going to be with Dean he would need to know everything about him. 

Dean raised an eyebrow, "What do ya mean 'what happened?'" He asked biting the inside of his cheek slightly. 

Cas swallowed his food and looked at Dean hesitantly, "Well, why did you sell your soul?" Cas asked and then tilted his head confused, "And how are you the king if you sold your soul?" Cas asked confused. 

Dean nodded, "He got killed." was all he said, he didn't really want to get into detail about sam being killed. He sighed deeply and played with his hands on the table. 

Cas nodded, "Oh." He said softly and kept eating quietly. He finished his food quickly and stood up. He walked over to Dean an gracefully sat in his lap and hugged him gently. He didn't say anything because he didn't need to he just hugged Dean and relaxed against him. 

Dean smiled slightly and held onto him. He kissed his cheek, "Thank you." He said quietly and kissed down his jaw line to his neck. 

Cas' breath hitched as Dean kissed down his jaw and neck, "N-No problem." He stuttered and bit his lip to suppress a moan. He closed his eyes and leaned into deans kisses and sighed heavily to keep from moaning. 

Dean smiled and kissed down to his collarbone. He gently bit down on the skin, sucking it softly, "You know... I've never fucked a virgin." He purred softly. 

Cas gasped and felt a surge of panic and he pushed Dean away roughly and stood up, "N-No..." He said weakly as he backed away slowly, he wasn't ready for that, he had resigned himself to never having any kind of relation and this was all to overwhelming, he wasn't ready, "I-I'm not ready." He said his voice full of fear, he didn't want to be forced, he wanted to give himself willingly, but he didn't know if Dean would wait for him. 

Dean nodded and held his hand out to Cas, "It's okay, I won't force you to do this." He stood up, but still held his hand out to Cas, "I won't until you're ready." He smiled softly. 

Cas calmed down and nodded. He relaxed and hesitantly took Deans hand. He took the extra steps and hugged Dean and nuzzled his neck, "Thank you." Cas said softly against his skin and wrapped his arms around him taking deep breaths to calm himself down, 'Definitely a gentleman.' Cas thought as he nuzzled Deans neck affectionately, "Can we..." Cas started and blushed, "Would it be alright if we... Uh... Cuddled on the bed?" Cas asked hesitantly. 

Dean nodded and let go of him. He held his hand and lead him to the bed. He layed down and scooted over and patted the bed beside him for Cas to lay beside him and cuddle. 

Cas smiled softly and crawled into the bed and rested his head on Deans chest relaxing against him and tangling their legs together. 

Dean closed his eyes and sighed happily. He held cas close and nonchalantly wrapped his tail around his legs and pulled him closer. He honestly really wanted to have sex with Cas, but he'd already told him he wouldn't until he was ready. 

Cas smiled and nuzzled Deans chest, when he felt a third appendage wrap around him he gasped and looked down, "You have a... Tail?" Cas asked and reached down to touch it. He was gentle and slowly slid his thumb across it mesmerized by its leathery feel.

Dean cleared his throat, "Y-Yeah." he breathed out sharply, "I got a tail." He nodded and pulled Cas closer and closed his eyes tighter loving the feeling of someone else touch his tail. 

Cas smiled and gently unwrapped deans tails a little so he could feel more of it, "It's... Beautiful, a-and soft." Cas said as he continued to stroke it gently, he was tender and soft because he didn't want to hurt Deans tail. He was mesmerized. 

Dean bit his lip and could feel his cock hardening. He didn't want to scare Cas, but he couldn't control himself, especially with Cas touching his tail. His tail twitched slightly and he breathed out a soft moan, unable to hold it in any longer. 

Cas was too mesmerized by deans to tail to hear him as gently unwrapped the whole thing and gently stroked the whole thing smiling at how soft it felt, "Wow." Cas breathed out as he feel the whole thing. 

Dean whimpered in pleasure and started breathing heavily, "Fuck." He moaned again, biting his lip harder. He'd never had anyone, but himself touch his tail and he felt like he was going to cum in his pants. 

Cas gasped when he heard Dean and grasped his tail tightly squeezing it because he was shocked by deans noises and his word, "I-Is your tail sensitive?" Cas asked shyly but he didn't stop squeezing it gently. 

Dean moaned louder and nodded, "Y-Yes... Very." He bit his knuckle to try to keep himself quiet. 

Cas blushed and saw Deans erection and looked at his tail, "O-Oh." Cas said and wondered. He brought the tail to his lips and kissed it gently, then out of pure curiosity licked the tip lightly then slowly took the tip into his mouth blushing bright red as he sucked in the tip using his tongue to taste him. Cas was surprised to know that his tail tasted clean and was soft and supple like skin. 

Dean clutched the sheets until his knuckles were white, "Fuck! C-Cas... I'm gonna cum." He breathed out, jerking his hips towards Cas and undoing his jeans. He quickly slid them down so he was just in his boxers. He started grinding against cas' legs, getting as much friction as he could. 

Cas gasped and moaned at Deans warm skin against his, even his own cock was hard, but he was just focussing in Dean. Cas was hesitant, but he moved one hand to start stroking deans tail while he moved the other hand to Deans boxers and hesitantly wrapped his hands around Deans cock gasping at how warm and slick it was because if the precum. 

Dean whimpered and moaned, twitching around a lot. He jerked his hips into Cas' hand, wanting friction as his hands clawed at cas' chest and he kept making needy sounds, he was so close to cumming. 

Cas moaned around Deans tail and continued to stroke it as he stroked his cock quickly. He kept sucking on deans tail and using his tongue to play with the tip. He enjoyed feeling Deans touch and was losing himself in giving Dean pleasure. He seemed to have no problem giving Dean pleasure, but was afraid to let Dean give him pleasure. 

Not long after Dean cried out cas' name, cumming hard across his hand and breathing heavily. He blushed deeply and looked Cas in the eyes. 

Cas gasped and stopped stroking Deans cock and tail when he felt the wetness in Deans boxers. He blushed deeply as he looked at Dean and slowly pulled the tail from mouth and pull his hand from deans boxers. He saw the cum and looked at it then at Dean and blushed even brighter. He felt his breath hitch, but he slowly brought his hand up to his mouth and tentatively licked a little bit of deans cum off his hand. He gasped and didn't find the taste gross at all, to his surprise he found that he quite enjoyed the taste. He looked at Dean and blushed bright red as he licked more of his cum off and kept eye contact with Dean. 

Deans face with still red hot, "I'm sorry." he said, sounding worried. He wasn't sure if that's what cas was expecting. He understand that Cas didn't want to go far, but after Dean cumming across his hand he felt kind of embarrassed. 

Cas shook his head and smiled shyly after he licked off all the cum, "I-It's alright, I don't mind." Cas said quietly and made sure Dean saw he cleaned his own hand then used the end of his shirt to wipe off Deans tail. He looked up at Dean and kissed him gently, "Can I play with your tail whenever I want to?" Cas asked softly as he wrapped Deans tail around his leg like before and nuzzled Deans neck again. He had a hard on, but made sure not to let Dean feel it and let it deflate. 

Dean closed his eyes and held him, "Of course." He took a few deep breaths and his breathing go back to a normal pace, "Whenever." He said, repeating Cas, "Just not around other demons." he said after a short pause. 

Cas smiled and nodded, "Okay." Cas said and looked at deans pants and boxers, "Are you going to clean yourself up?" Cas asked softly, "Or would you like me to?" He asked, he didn't mind if he had to get a warm washcloth to clean Dean up, he would do it if he asked him. Dean would need a new pair of boxers as well. 

Dean kissed his forehead, "Could you?" He opened his eyes and looked down at Cas with a small smile. He only asked him because Cas offered, If he hadn't Dean would have been okay to clean himself. 

Cas nodded, "Yeah." Cas said and kissed his cheek. He got up and went to the bathroom and got a warm washcloth then went to Deans dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers for Dean. He went back to the bed and sat down gracefully. He pulled Jeans jeans off the rest of the way and threw them to the floor then pulled his boxers off and blushed seeing Deans cock. It was thick and a little bit longer than average, not that Castiel would know that. He used the washcloth to gently wipe up the cum and clean Deans cock. After he was done he threw Deans soiled boxers on the floor with his jeans and then put on Deans new boxers. He then used the clean side of the washcloth and slid it down deans tail to clean it as well. After he was done and threw the washcloth on the ground Cas snuggled up to Deans side and buried his face in his shoulder. He wasn't ashamed of basic anatomy, but he was still nervous because it was Dean. 

Dean smiled and watched cas clean him. He held onto him and pulled the blankets over them, "I'm gonna sleep." He paused, "Well, it's not really sleeping, it's more of a rest, but I'll still be able to hear everything so if you need me just talk to me." He held Cas close to him with his arms and legs. 

Cas nodded, "I'll probably sleep as well." Cas said, "Will you still be here when I wake up?" Cas asked softly looking up at him. Cas was prone to nightmares and he never had someone who was there with him, he always suffered them alone. 

Dean gently kissed him, "Of course." He pecked his lips again, "I'll be right here. Have a good sleep." He cuddled him close then slowly fell into a resting mode. 

Cas smiled and cuddled close to him the closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly since he was still tired from earlier and he needed to rest. He fell into a dreamless sleep at first the black comforting to his normal nightmare ridden sleep. 

Dean lied there, listening to everything around him, he made sure to hold Cas tight and make sure to keep him comforted through the night. 

Cas' dreamless sleep was short lived when he started to run down a hallway away from a demon hell bent on hurting him. Cas whimpered in his sleep as he gripped Deans shirt lightly as he felt the demon catch up to him. He started breathing heavy in his sleep. He tried to run faster, but in his dream he tripped and the demon caught up to him. Cas whimpered and tried to get away from him, but he was frozen in place unable to move, "N-No please." Cas whimpered in his sleep as the demon grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. Cas gasped and knew what he intended to do, "N-No, s-stop!" Cas said his voice panicked as the man ripped his shirt and pants off leaving him in his underwear. 

Dean opened his eyes and pulled Cas even closer. He shushed him and kissed his forehead, "Shh, I'm here." He spoke softly, not wanting to scare Cas any more. 

Cas whimpered hearing deans voice in his dreams. He was crying at this point and the demon had wrapped it's tail around Cas' neck so he couldn't call for help. He was struggling, but the tail constricted his air flow and it was increasingly difficult to fight back because he couldn't breathe properly, "D-Dean." Cas strained to say in his sleep, he was helpless and defenseless against the faceless man and Dean was his only hope, "P-Please save me." He begged brokenly in his sleep, the man had spent his time slowly cutting Cas' underwear off with a sharp razor and let the clothing fall to the floor. Cas was gripping Dean tightly in his sleep begging the man to stop and begging for Dean to help him. He was fighting hard and in his dream he had enough sense to grip the demons tail and rip it from his throat, but then two more took it's place this time constricting his breathing and wrapping itself around his wrists causing Cas to cry out both in his dream and in his sleep. 

Dean shushed him again and didn't know what to do. He tried shaking cas to get him to wake up. He didn't know how to stop cas' nightmare, "It's okay, it's a dream." He said louder, continuing to shake him. 

In his dream Cas felt the ground fall out from under him as he fell into a bottomless pit. He fell for what seemed like forever, but in reality was a few seconds and when he hit rock bottom Cas shot up in the bed and gasped, though he didn't actually shoot up because Dean was holding him tightly. Cas tried to forget his dream, didn't want to think about it so he just buried his face in Deans shoulder as tears poured out and he didn't make another sound, didn't make another move. He just trembled and cried silently trying to focus on Dean, he knew it was Dean next to him and he knew he was safe and warm and kind and would never hurt him so Cas just kept his grip on him and cried against his shoulder his breathing returning to normal as the fear and terror passed. 

Dean rubbed his back as he calmed down, "Shh, don't worry, I'm right here." He kissed the top of his head, "I promise nothing bad will happen to you." He closed his eyes. 

Cas relaxed against dean and when his breathing was back to normal he sighed and nuzzled Deans shoulder, wiping away his tears on Deans shirt, "I-I'm sorry." Cas said weakly, "I should have warned you I have nightmares." Cas said quietly as he looked down, "I-I'll understand if you would rather have me sleep somewhere else." Cas said and swallowed down a few tears, "I-I'll only disturb your rest." Cas said and sighed, "Besides, I'm used to this by now." Cas said and let go of Deans shirt slowly pulling his hands away and expecting Dean to let go of him as well. 

Dean still held onto him, "No, I want you to sleep with me. I'll help you with your nightmares." He continued to rub his back, "And rest isn't mandatory, its just something to do when you have nothing better to do." He shrugged, not really knowing how to explain it. 

Cas whimpered and wrapped his arms around Dean again never wanting to let him go, "H-How will you help me with my nightmares?" Cas asked weakly, "I've tried everything humanly possible that I could afford." Cas said not realizing Dean was a demon and had plenty of powers Cas knew nothing about. 

Dean smirked, "Exactly, humanely possible." He said, putting an emphasis on the word 'humanely', "You do remember that you're talking to the King of Hell, right?" He chuckled softly. 

Cas blushed and shook his head, of course he hadn't forgotten, he was just out of it and still nervous, "W-What can you do?" Cas asked him, not a challenge or disrespect, but wanting to know what he would do to help him. 

Dean shrugged, "I can try a spell... Maybe a potion." He explained, tracing gentle circles on his back. He'd never dealt with nightmares on anyone before, but he knew with Sam and Gabriel the four of them could find something to help fix cas. 

Cas nodded and curled himself around Dean closing his eyes, "I-I shouldn't have another one tonight they rarely happen in a row." Cas said and yawned, he hated his nightmares they always hindered his sleep and he never talked to anyone about them, the most recurring one was a man raping him, sometimes it was vague other times it was graphically vivid and Cas would have to take a scalding hot shower to feel clean again after he would wake up from one of the vivid ones. It was a testament to how safe Cas felt in Deans arms when he was already dozing off again, "D-Don't leave me." Cas said as he drifted off his grip on dean never loosening as he fell into a deep sleep. It wasn't dreamless, but it wasn't nightmares, he was having a dream about his dog. Frits was a magnificent German Shepherd, but he was also a guard dog. As soon as he started having those nightmares he immediately invested in a guard dog and it helped him, the dog would wake him up if he was having a nightmare and keep guard over him until he fell back asleep, he had died of old age only a year ago, but he never stopped sleeping next to Cas and was loyal until the end. The dream was mostly vague and blurry, but it was comforting having Fritz with him in some generic park he would visit on the weekend. 

Dean let himself relax again. He rested again, but was now more alert for Cas. He wanted to make sure that his nightmares went away for good. 

Cas' dream never turned down the dark path and he was content to keep it that way. In his sleep Cas was snoring lightly and ended up drooling a little bit on Deans chest as he slept. He slept for a good eight hours and during his sleep shmooshed his face against Deans chest snoring and drooling lightly. 

Dean could feel the wet seeping through his shirt, but he didn't mind, he was just happy that Cas was sleeping peacefully. Dean kept his eyes closed and hummed to Cas as he slept. 

Cas groaned and woke up pulling his head off of deans chest, a strand of drool making a connection between Deans chest and Cas's face. He groaned and let his head fall back down not wanting to get up, but the puddle of drool made him groan more and the press in his bladder made him realize he seriously needed to pee. He sighed and sat up slowly rubbing his face and getting the drool off and yawning as he scratched his neck, "I need to shave." He said to himself and then he scratched his head and felt the oily/dirty hair and sigh, "And shower." He added then rubbed his eyes and looked down. He looked at Dean and his face became that of worry, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drool all over you." Cas said seeing the big wet spot on deans shirt. He was slightly nervous that Dean would he upset with him and then he remembered when Dean said he would have to use a bucket and Cas swallowed hard. 

Dean sat up while cas did, "It's just drool." He shrugged, pulling his shirt off, "And there's a bathroom there with all your necessities, and there should be a raser and shampoo in there too." He smiled and pulled Cas in for a quick kiss. 

Cas gasped when Dean kissed him, he didn't expect such kind treatment, especially after first encounter, but he was constantly being surprised by Dean it seemed. He kissed back wanting to make the quick kiss something a little bit longer and rested his hands on deans bare chest. Cas could feel deans muscles and couldn't help himself from roaming around Deans chest feeling it all. 

Dean leaned back slightly and smirked, "I can tell you like my body." he chuckled, pecking his lips, "So much for 'following the rules of god'." he teased, "Don't you guys think he hates gays or something?" He asked and gently held Cas' hand. 

Cas blushed and tried to follow deans lips after he pecked him, but couldn't, "Well strictly speaking the Vatican does, but I personally don't think that." Cas said then looked down, "Why would god not want his children to be happy?" Cas asked and looked up to Dean, "Seems a bit cruel don't you think?" Cas asked then wrapped his arms around Deans neck, "But it doesn't matter now." Cas said and rested his forehead against deans, "If encoring gods wrath means I can stay with you than I will take that any day." Cas says and give deans a gentle kiss, "It's not like I'm dying to get back up there and live miserably again." Cas said and closed his eyes leaning against Dean, "Not to mention the Vatican." Cas said and hugged Dean tightly as he shivered, "I never want to go back there again." Cas said solemnly, they had done things to Cas that no one has ever done and those scars will always be with him, his back forever covered with their marks. 

Dean cocked an eyebrow, "Wait, what happened? Why didn't you like it up there?" He asked, pulling cas onto his lap, "I'm all ears." He smiled slightly and kissed him, "I wanna know about you." He wrapped his arms around his waist. 

Cas swallowed and took a few calming breaths, he was sworn to secrecy before they even started and they had assured him it was just standard procedure, they wanted him to swear the oath so they could trust him not to run off and tell their secrets not that he would get very far. Cas shuddered and held himself close to Dean. He didn't know where to start, his family? Or maybe the incident before he was summoned for evaluation? They were both painful in their own right and Cas had never told anyone about either of them. He almost wished Dean could read his mind so he didn't have to say anything, but then how could he heal if he never told anyone? "W-Well it started when I was a young boy." He said and held Dean tightly, "My dad was very religious, but my mom wasn't, she was an alcoholic chronically depressed and suicidal." Cas said and sighed, "It wasn't a big surprise when she ended up committing suicide." Cas said looking down, "A-Anyway, I had several siblings, all boys and one girl, and I was the youngest. Having such a large family I was the neglected child, my older siblings usually the ones who were more important." Cas said and shrugged like it was no big deal, "There were six of us and, since my father was such a religious man, named is all after angels." Cas said and smiled at the irony, "The oldest, Michael, became a lawyer. The next, Lucifer," Cas chuckled, "Ran off with some rich widow. They seemed in love and he seemed happier than I've ever seen him. Michael never forgave him for leaving the family though." Cas said remembering how angry he was and how he took it out on him and Anna, but he always stood in his way so she never got more than a slap. "The next, Gabriel, became a doctor, a pediatrician, because he always had a fun personality and could make any crying child smile." Cas said remembering how Gabe was always the one who would help Cas after Michael worked him over, "After him was Raphael, he actually went into business and started his own after college, but it wasn't very successful." Cas said, "Then Anna was next, she was so beautiful and had such a creative mind, she became an artist, she did all sorts of things painted, sculpted even worked with wood, she was the one who taught me how to carve anything out of wood." Cas said and smiled sadly remembering her, "When Lucifer left, I said Michael was angry, well he turned abusive and dad was too old and possibly willfully ignorant of Michael's constant beatings. He never went after the older boys, it was always me and Anna, but I always took the brunt of it for her." Cas said and shook his head as he remembered what he did to her, "I tried so hard to protect her from him, but I couldn't." Cas said, "He was done with me, but he was still angry and Anna was there." Cas told Dean a few tears falling, "He said she had a gift she didn't deserve and accused her of making a deal with the devil to have such an incredible talent so he..." Cas swallowed hard, "He broke both her hands and made sure she would never use her artistic talents again." Cas said as tears flowed freely down his face, remembering the past was painful and it made his heart ache when he thought about all the wrong Michael had done, how he had destroyed their family. 

Cas took a deep breath to calm himself, "And then there was me." Cas said, "I was the reject, after Lucifer left the family was broken apart. Michael was out of control and I just wanted my brother back." Cas said and wiped some of his tears away, "Michael threw me out of the house because I had confronted him about what he had done to Anna. I didn't care what he did to me, he could have burned me alive if it meant that Anna would be safe." Cas shook his head, "I told him what I thought, and I made sure to not leave anything out." Cas said and smiled, "So after I said my piece he beat the shit out of me then tossed me out of the house, literally." Cas chuckled mirthlessly, "He even pulled out my dads 22. and shot at me until I ran off." Cas sighed, "It wasn't until years later I heard about what had happened to them." Cas said his voice turning grim, "I had just finished getting my four year degree in college when Michael ran me off, but I had nothing to my name, no money, no reputation, no family. I was homeless, living off the streets working odd jobs, freezing during the winters and baking during the summers." Cas said and shivered remembered how hopeless his situation was, but he had his dads old bible to keep him through it all, the only thing from home he had left, "I don't know why, but I started going to church like when I was a kid and I found a small job working at a local church which had a homeless shelter there. It was my first real bed in over a year." Cas said remembering all the boxes and floors he slept on, "I stayed there for a long time, putting down roots until finally I started talking to the priest and he told me I should become a priest because of my amazing background." Cas smiled, "I told him I was born homeless, it was less shameful than telling him I had a bachelors degree and couldn't get a job. We talked and he convinced me so I took the steps and went through the process of what it took, getting clean taking oaths memorizing scripture take a few class here and there." Cas said then sniffled, "And then everything fell apart." Cas said his grip on deans shirt getting gradually tighter as he told Dean his life story, he had nothing to hide so why sugar coat it? 

Dean frowned and wiped his tears "I'm so sorry" He spoke in almost a whisper. He didn't want to talk much during cas's story, he wanted to pay more attention to him. When cas mentioned being burnt alive he swallowed hard and all he could think about was the dreaded night a long long time ago when his mother died "you...uh...you'd burn alive?" He asked, he was sad and it showed slightly. 

Cas leaned into deans touch, "For Anna, I would suffer anything if it meant she would be safe." Cas said his voice full of emotion, "It was my job to protect her and I failed." Cas said as more tears fell, "It was years later when I heard about my family. I was a priest, I only had one more oath to take and then the process would be done, but Michael it seemed knew one more way to hurt me." Cas said and sniffled, "I was sleeping in the chapel, where the priests were required to stay in case someone came in the middle of the night needing guidance, when I was taken from my bed and shipped to the Vatican." Cas said and held onto Dean tightly, "The order had found out about my family and informed me of things I hadn't learned yet." Cas shook his head and whimpered, "I was sworn to secrecy by the head of my order, they said it was just a precaution, but they lied." Cas said and bit his lip, "After I swore the oath they told me everything. Michael had killed the entire family, children and all, by poisoning them then committed suicide afterwards." Cas said and took a moment to compose himself, "He poisoned their drinks and after he drank from the same cup." Cas shook his head, "Anna was there, she was murdered by her own brother, her own flesh and blood." Cas said and whimpered taking a few deep breathes, "Several of them had children and wives and it was all under the pretense if a family dinner." Cas said and bit back a sob needing to tell Dean this, needing to tell someone, "Even Lucifer was their with Sarah, the widow he ended up marrying, they had three kids, all girls." Cas said and let out a broken sob, "I was an uncle, I had nieces and nephews and that monster killed them all!" Cas said angrily and shook, "The Vatican told me because I was part of that family I would have to be interviewed by several different people and put through a week long process." Cas said and wiped away more tears, but it was pointless, "They didn't interview me, the interrogated me, they punished me for being part of a family I had no control over." Cas said then took his shirt off and turned around showing Dean his back, it was covered in old worn scars, "They whipped me until I passed out from the pain." Cas said and held is face in his hands, "They said I had to atone for the sins of my family, I was responsible for them." Cas whimpered out, "They didn't feed me but the scraps of their food and almost no water, I was skin and bones by the time they let me go, but I was clinging to the bible, clinging to the church, I believed everything they told me." Cas said, "That if I was good enough god would forgive me and I would be with my sister and brothers in heaven, but it was all a lie." Cas said, "My family was killed and the Vatican blamed me for it, held me responsible and punished me." Cas sobbed out, "They tortured me until I begged mercy, but they never gave me any, they seemed to treat me worse when I did that." Cas said and his shoulders shook, "That's why I broke in hours of when you took me. I was already broken, already beaten down, I fought so hard all my life, I've got no fight left in me." Cas said and then held himself and sobbed, it hurt to tell Dean everything, it hurt to know his family history to know he was the last of his family line because his brother was insane. Cas calmed down a little bit and swallowed down a few sobs, "My only regret was that I couldn't protect Anna." Cas whimpered out, "I would have done anything for her, suffered anything for her, given everything for her." Cas said, "She didn't deserve to die." Cas said and looked down and continued to cry silently. 

Dean didn't say anything, all he did was pull cas onto his lap and hold his head close to his chest, "I'm sorry, I wish I could do something to undo that." He rubbed his back and leaned his head on the top of cas', "I'm sorry for whipping you." He clenched his jaw, mad at himself for doing what he and done to Cas. 

Cas shook his head and cried into deans chest remembering all the pain he had gone through, "Y-You didn't know." Cas said weakly against his chest after he calmed down a little bit, "H-How could you possibly know my life story? It's not like you have a file in me detailing my life." Cas said and melted into Deans arms and his gentle touch. He knew his back was scared and would be for the rest of his life, he didn't think he was attractive because of it and he wondered if he disgusted Dean by it. 

Dean chuckled nervously, "Yeah... That'd just be creepy..." He bit the Inside of his cheek. He held Cas and gently traced the scars with his finger. 

Cas sighed against Dean, sniffled, then looked up at him, "Why did you get upset when I said I'd burn for Anna?" Cas asked softly. He noticed Dean was a little bit upset, but didn't have a chance to ask about it before. 

Dean stopped moving his hand, "Oh... Um... My mom died in a fire when I was little." He shrugged, "It's fine." He kissed Cas' head. 

Cas placed his hand on Deans cheek and kissed his cheek gently, "I'm sorry." Cas said gently, not pity, but understanding. 

Cas swallowed and looked down blushing. He needs a shower and needed to groom himself, but he didn't want to leave Dean, "Will you... Will you join me in the bathroom?" Cas asked shyly, "N-Not to do anything. I just don't want to be alone." Cas said quickly so Dean knew what he meant, it didn't keep him from blushing though. 

Dean smiled and nodded, "Of course." He got up and and helped cas up. He took his hand and lead him to the bathroom, "You can get ready now." He smiled small. 

Cas smiled and walked over to the sink and mirror, he would do everything he needed first and then take a shower last, "So how did you and Sam become the kings of hell?" Cas asked as he filled he sink with a little water then grabbed he shaving cream and the razor. He lathered up his face generously and started to slowly shave careful not to cut himself. 

Dean shrugged and sat on the counter, "It was a long process." He paused, "Lots of death." He chuckled slightly to himself, "And then after lots of fighting and arguing and blah, blah, blah... We're kings" he looked at cas and grabbed the shaving cream then put some on his finger then on Cas' nose. 

Cas became a little tense when he said death. He knew Dean has killed before, he's a demon, all demons have killed, but it's just hard to wrap his head around. Cas was curious of what kind of wars and what they argued about, but he was thrown off track when Dean placed shaving cream on his nose. He looked at it then Dean then set the razor down and wrapped his arms around Dean, "You really wanna go down that road?" Cas asks and gave Dean a kiss on his cheek and pulled away laughing at the shaving cream that transferred to his cheek, "Cause we can go there." Cas said with a wink and grabbed the razor again and started shaving, albeit with less shaving cream around his mouth and a bit pinker cheeks. 

Dean chuckled and grabbed the bottle and shook it, "Yeah, I wanna go there." He held the bottle over his head then poured and swirl on the top of his head. 

Cas smiled and kept shaving, "It's a good thing I'm gonna take a shower, cause I'm not planning on shaving my head." Cas teased as he took the shaving cream and used it on the part of his mouth that needed shaving cream. The rest he took and smothered it on Deans face and laughed because it was funny seeing him have white all over his face. 

Dean frowned and pulled cas towards him, "You think this is funny?" He said in a harsh voice, but he was obviously joking, "We'll see about that." He said, pecking cas on the lips, "I'll get revenge, but who knows when." He gave Cas and evil grin. 

Cas game Dean a shy wink then rubbed his face in Deans efficiently coating deans face with shaving cream, "Just know that you started it." Cas said playfully then turned around and went back to finishing having. When he was done he bent down over the sink and started washing his face off. 

Dean walked over and spanked him then leaned over him and kissed behind his ear, "I know I started it but I'm gonna finish it too." He growled then playfully nibbled his ear. 

Cas gasped and bit his lip keeping back the moan he wanted to release at deans touches. He finished washing his face off then splashed some water over his shoulder to hit Dean and smiled at him through the mirror, "Come at get me tiger." Cas said teasingly, he was blushing, but he enjoyed this, having a domestic moment, however odd it was because of the situation. Cas wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. 

Dean chuckled and turned Cas around, "You wanna fight?" He teased leaning over Cas and kissing his lips, "Cause I'm not afraid to fight you." He playfully bit his lip. 

Cas smiled and kissed back, "Well that depends on what I can use as a weapon." Cas said then wrapped his arms around Dean and gently grabbed his tail, "Because I have two deadly ones right here." Cas said pulling Deans tails up so he could grab it with both hands and slowly stroke it still mesmerize by the feel, but not focusing on it. 

Dean moaned softly and glared at cas. His eye flashed back and he growled, but he just meant it in all fun, "Do I scare you like this?" He leaned closer to cas and let out another small whimper of pleasure. 

Cas gasped and was surprised, but not frightened. He heard Deans moans and knew he wasn't angry at him so he smiled and leaned in and kissed him again staring at his eyes, "Not when you make those sounds." Cas said stroking deans tail more, "You scared me in the dining hall because you were angry, but no like this." Cas said softly looking up at him smiling, "Your eyes are beginning to grow on me." Cas said blushing, "I like them like this." He said as he kept stroking deans tail and bit his lip shyly. 

Dean breathed out sharply, "Uh... Cas, stop." He moaned burying his face in cas' neck. He could feel cock growing in his boxers. He gently bit down on his neck and sucked his skin. 

Cas smiled and hummed as he kept stroking Deans tail, "I don't think you really want me to stop." Cas said teasingly as he kept stroking his tail even faster. 

Deans breathing picked up, "Stop... I-I'm gonna cum again." He moaned and twitched around, his cock was hard and pushed against cas' leg. 

Cas smile and moved his leg against Dean to give him some friction, "Then cum Dean." Cas said as e continued to stroke Deans tail then maneuvered it so it was close to Cas' mouth. He smiled and breathes on it softly, warm air, "Want me to suck on it like last time?" Cas asked and licked the tip repeatedly nipping at it as well. 

Dean cried out and grinded against his leg. He had precum seeping through his boxers and on to Cas' leg. He tangled his fingers into the back of cas' hair and pulled gently, "F-Fuck... Please." He whimpered and kissed Cas' neck. 

Cas smiled and let Dean pull his hair without resistance, "As you wish my king." Cas said deeply then slowly took Deans tail into his mouth sucking and moaning around it. He didn't stop moving his leg for Dean and didn't stop stroking deans tail with both his hands, he was going to make Dean cum and when Dean said 'please' Cas wanted nothing more than to give him what he wanted. 

Deans breathing turned into panting, "I'm gonna cum." He breathed a hot breath on cas' neck. Cas smiled and moaned more around Deans tail taking more of it eventually taking it until he gagged, but he made sure to breathe out of his nose so he didn't gag too badly. He moaned as best he could around Deans tail and squeezed his hands firmly around Deans tail as he continued to stroke it. 

Dean couldn't hold it back any longer. He cried out cas' name, louder than before and came in his boxers. He whimpered feeling the cum slowly dripping down his leg. 

Cas smile and pulled Deans tail from his mouth making sure to lick up the excess spit and looked down seeing Deans cum. He blushed and kissed his cheek, "I think I won that fight." Cas said teasingly and kissed his cheek then helped him sit in the toilet as he went to go draw a bath for the both of them. He knew Dean wouldn't object and it was a good way to bask in the afterglow. Cas smiled and blushed remembering Deans noises and that he could draw them from him. It made him burst with pride that he could make Dean beg, hearing Dean say such a simple word made Cas fall head over heels trying to give him whatever he wanted. 

Dean sat down breathing heavily, "I-I need to shower." He mumbled, leaning back and closing his eyes, "I feel dirty." He let out and deep breath. 

Cas smiled and drew the bath, "As you wish." He said softly and after he drew the bath he walked over to Dean and gently pulled his boxers off blushing at the amount of cum in his boxers. He stood and helped Dean get up and walk to the bath gently maneuvering him into the tub. After he was in Cas stripped unceremoniously and gracefully got in sitting between Deans legs and leaning back against his chest. He made sure to get his hair wet to wash out the shaving cream and when he looked up at Dean he smiled and wiped off the shaving cream from his face gently. After he was done he snuggled up to Deans chest and relaxed letting the warm water wash over his entire body, it was nice having a huge bathtub, Cas had never had a proper bath before and he liked the feeling of sharing the moment with Dean, "I really like your tail." Cas said as he gently grabbed deans tail and washed the spit off of it, "A-And your eyes." Cas said blushing, he seemed to loved deans demon qualities, but they were so unique and to Cas, beautiful. 

Dean blushed seeing cas naked then bit his lip. After he got in front of him, Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and gently touched the inside of his thighs, "I like your eyes too, they're very blue." He said, moving his hands closer to cas' cock, trying not to scare him. 

Cas gasped at Deans touch and blushed feeling nervous about deans hands, but he smiled at Deans comment about his eyes. Cas leaned into Deans chest and relaxed as best he could against him closing his eyes. He was acutely aware of deans hands and was nervous feeling them move up, but he didn't move to stop Dean or show any panic he just sat their keeping his breathing normal and relaxed. 

Dean smirked and kept moving his hands until his touched the base of his cock. Dean kissed his neck and slowly slid his fingers up the length of it, "So, Mr. Virgin, ever been touched like this before?" He asked playfully. 

Cas gasped and tensed feeling deans hand touch his cock and bit his lip to suppress a moan. Cas shook his head and swallowed, "N-No." He said quietly feeling his cock instantly react to deans light touches, "N-No one has even seen me naked aside from my parents." Cas said blushing and looking up at Dean, "You're the first person to see me bare since I was a little boy." Cas told Dean quietly. 

Dean smiled and slid his fingers up and down his cock, "Well aren't I lucky." He continued to kiss and lick his neck, "Ever touched yourself like this?" He was curious and wanted to know what Cas had done. 

Cas gasped and his hips jerked forward before he could stop himself and then he moaned feeling how good it was, "N-No." Cas said breathlessly, "I-I was taught to never do this. T-That it was wrong." Cas said and gasped letting his head loll back revealing more of his neck to dean, "I-I've never had a-an... Orgasm... Before." Cas said quietly blushing feeling embarrassed by the fact that he's never in his life cummed before. 

Deans eyes widened, "How the hell do you not have blue balls?" He chuckled softly and rubbed his thumb over the tip, "Cum for me, feel how amazing it is." He loosely put his hand around his cock and started rubbing it. Since Cas has never cummed before he knew he wouldn't last long, but he didn't mind. 

Cas gasped and whimpered his hips moving by themselves and he started feeling pressure build rapidly. He was panting lightly and moaning and after a few more strokes Cas came in the water silently. He was so overwhelmed by all the feeling, the sense of release, the pure pleasure, the high, the desperation to keep thrusting his hips into Deans hand uncoordinated and haphazardly. When he had ridden out his orgasm Cas was panting and gripping deans thighs loosely as his cock started to soften, "W-What...?" Cas asked completely out of sorts and disheveled. He felt completely relaxed though and a little light headed which felt amazing. 

Dean smiled and kept slowly rubbing his cock for a bit after then moved his hand, "Well that was faster than I expected." He wrapped his arms around his waist, "How'd it feel?" He placed one last kiss on his neck. 

Cas curled up against Dean and hummed, he felt completely loose and pliant. Dean could do anything to him in this state and Cas wouldn't have the reflexes or the wits to stop him, "I-It was..." Cas said drowsily, he felt so relaxed and purely warm, inside and out, that he couldn't think of how to describe it, "Can we..." Cas started feeling his blush creep up from his neck and start progressing upward, "Could we do that again?" Cas asked leaning into Deans touch instinctively, "It was, a-amazing." Cas said still trying to find words to describe it, "D-Does it feel like that every time?" Cas asked wonder struck, "I-I don't ever want to feel anything more that that release." Cas said, "It was so... Good." Cas said dumbly trying to find better words, "Why would something so good and natural..." Cas started as he thought about what he was taught, "Be considered bad and wrong?" Cas asked confused. He took a few breaths and collected himself then gently placed his hand on Deans and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it gently, "I want you to be my first." Cas said and pressed deans palm against his cheek, "My first and only." Cas added so Dean knew he didn't want anyone else, "Not now, but when the time comes I want it to be you." Cas said and looked to Dean with a calm and serene air about him, "Will you be my first when the time comes?" Cas asked him softly with a smile and eyes full of adoration and love. 

Dean held onto him, "It feels that great every time, baby." He smiled and placed his hand on Cas' thigh again, "And I'd be more than happy to be your first, I want to be the one to take your virginity" he smiled and ran his thumb over Cas' cheek. 

Cas smiled and leaned into Deans hand and relaxed, "You don't have to take it." Cas said and sighed happily, "I want to give it to you." Cas said softly and rested his head on Deans chest, "A gift fit for a king." Cas said soft and closed his eyes completely relaxed. He wasn't tired he was just basking in the afterglow and relaxing, he wanted to explore if Dean would let him, but he still didn't want to go anywhere without him yet. 

Dean closed his eyes as well, "Wait... Has it been three days since you got here?" He asked, wondering if today was when they had to collect souls. 

Cas thought about it and nodded, "Yeah, why?" Cas asked looking up at Dean wondering what was supposed to happen, if anything, today. 

Dean bit his lip, "Shit, we gotta collect today, and beware 'cause Sam had no boundaries and will probably just walk in while we're in here." He sighed and placed his hands on cas' thighs. 

Cas looked at Dean and blushed, "H-He would?" Cas asked shocked and true to deans word Sam walked in fully dressed in his attire for the meeting, a formal completely white suit, and just looked at Dean and Cas. Cas flushed red and pink and sat up straight covering his cock looking down embarrassed and Sam just raised an eyebrow at them, "You're late." Sam said looking at Cas a little longer before his gaze fell to Dean. 

Dean glared up at Sam, "Yeah, I know. Go away." He got up and wrapped a towel around himself then took a towel and held it up so Sam couldn't see Cas, "We'll be ready soon." He turned to Sam after wrapping cas in the towel. 

Cas was incredibly nervous and his normal gracefulness was stripped away when Sam walked in on them. He stood shakily and stepped out of the tub, but slipped on the tile and slammed into Dean as he wrapped the towel around him. Thankfully Dean was more or less ready for him and they didn't fall, but Cas was clinging to Dean for dear life because he didn't want to fall. He composed himself after a few moment and wrapped the towel around his chest because he was shy and Sam was still there. 

Sam chuckled and looked at Dean, "Just hurry up or we'll start the ceremony without you and you know the beginning is gonna be the most fun since you get to introduce Cas to the kingdom." Sam said then walked out letting them dry off and get dressed in peace, "Don't forget to wear your tie this time!" Sam called over his shoulder as he shut the bedroom door behind him. 

Dean rolled his eyes, "Don't forget your tie." He mimicked in an annoyed voice, "God, he gets on my nerves sometimes." He took Cas' hand and lead him out, "Want a suit?" He asked, changing the subject. He opened his drawer and dropped his towel and slid on boxers. 

Cas smiled at Dean as he mimicked Sam and walked with him out of the bathroom. He wondered if Dean had a suit that would fit him, "Y-Yes, please." Cas said politely as he blushed and looked down trying not to stare at deans ass, but he couldn't help it, it was so round and Cas had the overwhelming desire to touch it and kiss it and squeeze it and... Cas shook his head blushing and looking down training his eyes on the floor as he tried to think of fluffy bunnies, but they all had deans ass and it wasn't helping. He kept the towel wrapped tightly around him as his hair dripped down his face and neck which made him shiver for a moment. He didn't want to remove the towel though because Sam had broken the air of comfortable nakedness and now he was back in his shy reserved state not wanting to show anyone anything. He clutched the towel tightly to himself and looked down, he cursed his modesty, but it also helped him stay a virgin all his life and maybe it was time he just let loose? Cas shook his head, he couldn't do that, he had years of self control and couldn't just turn off his introverted personality like flipping a switch so he stood there staring at his feet clutching the towel tightly waiting for Dean to give him clothes so he could go change in the bathroom. 

Dean grabbed simple black dress pants and slipped them on, "Um... A suit that'll fit you... Hm..." He looked through his draws, "This might, if not I'll shrink it." He turned handing Cas a dress shirt and pants along with a jacket and navy blue tie. 

Cas nodded and grabbed them then looked at Dean, "Do you have a pair of boxers I could use?" He asked bashfully, "Or do you want me to go commando?" He added quietly looking down at his feet again, he didn't really want to, but if Dean asked him to he would. 

Dean chuckled, "Well we don't want that, especially if you're gonna be on my lap." He winked and handed Cas boxers. He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He grabbed a towel and towel dried his hair then grabbed a blow dryer and started drying and doing his hair. Cas blushed and nodded. He took the boxers and when Dean went to the bathroom his quickly put them on and then the dress pants and the rest of the clothes. Everything fit well he just needed to tie his tie, but he didn't know how. He looked at the mirror and was surprised at what he saw, he didn't look to bad in the suit and the tie matched his eyes. He smiled and grabbed the towel using it to dry his hair off and give him sex hair, might as well look good for Dean and make everyone else jealous while he was at it. Cas smiled and then after he was done looked at his bare feet, maybe he could get away with just wearing socks seeing as he didn't have any dress shoes. He was ready aside from tying his tie. He looked to the bathroom and sighed. He knew Dean had to know how to tie a tie so he walked to the bathroom and stood in the doorway blushing lightly and looking at Dean shyly, "Uh, Dean?" Cas asked wondering if he spoke loud enough for him to hear. 

Dean was looking at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair and when he heard Cas and smiled at him, "Well hello, handsome." He walked over and kissed him. Dean still wasn't ready, he was still completely shirtless. Cas blushed and looked down, "Could you, um, help me?" Cas asked lifting the tie around his neck so Dean got the idea, "I never learned how to tie one of these things because as a priest you don't wear a tie, just the white collar." Cas said quietly, embarrassed that he didn't know how to tie a simple tie and still blushing 'cause Dean was shirtless and he didn't want to invade his privacy, something Cas thought Dean required even though they had shared a bath. He didn't want to overstep his bounds. 

Dean took the tie from Cas, "Don't worry, that's what I'm here for." He popped cas' collar and layered the tie down then started tying it, "There you go." He straightened it out and smoothed his suit then walked back into the room and put his shirt on, "Um... Socks you can get there." He pointed at a drawer and walked over to near his door. He grabbed two pairs of dress shoes, "And I got these." He walked over and handed the smaller pair to cas. 

Cas blushed and nodded grabbed the things he needed and putting the shoes on then sat at Deans desk and picked up the rose he carved running his fingers along it. He couldn't help but think about Anna, he missed his family so much, minus Michael, and so many things reminded him of them. He put the rose back on the desk and looked down holding his hands on his lap waiting patiently for Dean. 

Dean put his socks and shoes on then took Cas' hand, "You know Sam got his sense of style from Satan." He said, leading Cas out into the hall. 

Cas laced their fingers together as they walked, "Really?" Cas asked a little surprised that and immensely terrified that lucifer was here, but it was hell and that's where Satan resides. Cas did his best to swallow his fears and smiled, "Are they, uh, friends?" Cas asked wondering what the relationship between Lucifer and the brothers were. 

Dean gently swung their arms as they walked, "Yeah, he's a cool guy." He shrugged, "We don't talk much, but he's pretty nice." He lead Cas to Gabe and Sam then nodded to his brother. 

Cas nodded and didn't say much after that. When they got to Sam and Gabe, Cas blushed and looked down because Sam gave him a knowing smirk. Gabe came over and took Cas from Dean, "You don't know the drill so I'm gonna give you a crash course." Gabe said, "You don't have to worry about anything just do what Sam and Dean tell you to do and you'll be fine, no one else is allowed to give orders, aside from them, to you and me." Gabe said and stood Cas behind Dean, "You follow behind him and when you get to the thrones stand beside his chair, you can stand straight or slouch, they don't really care, but it's your job to tend to Dean whatever his needs though I honestly doubt he'll let you leave his lap." Gabe said and Cas blushed and nodded trying to remember all of this, "That's everything you need to know, oh and don't speak unless it's to Dean, I know how jealous he can get if he's anything like Sam. Because you're human you shouldn't leave deans side." Gabe said and smiled, "That should be everything." He said then snapped his fingers, "Oh I almost forgot." He snapped his fingers again and a collar and two leather cuffs appears both cuffs having a metal ring on them and the collar having four. They were green, like deans eyes, and had beautiful designs on them, "You are required to wear these every time you go with Dean to a meeting, until Dean decides if he wasn't to use something else." Gabe said with a wink, "Here." Gave said and put them on him, it surprisingly didn't clash with the blue tie and made his eyes pop out more. Gabe smiled, "Now that's everything, got it?" Gabe asked and Cas nodded, he knew the basic rules now and would do his best to stick by them. Gabe went to stand behind Sam and Sam smirked and put on Gabe's badge that signified him as Sam's. Gabe took off his shirt and Sam put on a leather harness which made an 'X' on Gabe's front with a metal ring in the middle. He had the leather cuffs, but they were black and thin. Then Sam took of Gabe pants and he was shocked to see Gabe had bright red silken boxers. After that Sam gave Gabe a firm smack to his ass and held on for a moment and Gabe whimpered quietly, but didn't move, "Good boy." Sam's said and then went to stand in his place Gabriel taking his position behind him. Cas looked at Dean and did the same standing behind him blushing at the interaction he just saw of Sam and Gabe, "Guess I know what BDSM is now." Cas thought with a slight blush, he could tell Gabe loved it, submitting to Sam's whims and Sam loved being in control, "They compliment each other." Cas said mostly to himself as he looked at Sam and Gabe and at that moment Gabe gave Cas a playful wink and started following Sam out to the throne room. 

Dean stood there with good posture and before they left he turned to Cas, "And no eye contact." He said the walked alongside Sam to the throne room. They walked through the center of the room and Dean looked forward the whole time. Once they go to their thrones Dean sat down and looked around the room. 

Cas nodded, "Yes your majesty." Cas said and looked at Deans feet, he followed his lead and stood with as good posture as he could manage and remained behind him. Sam had walked into the throne room and Gabe followed close behind his wings on display magnificently as he followed Sam. Everyone knew to quiet down when the four of them entered the room. Sam stood at his throne and Gabe stood beside it on display for all to see. Gabe knew exactly what was going to happen, Sam would make him hard and by default become hard himself and he would be required to suck Sam off in front of everyone, but Gabe didn't care and neither did Sam, all that mattered was that Sam was take care of and Gabriel was the caregiver. It was so normal no one cared at this point, not that they did before. 

Dean rolled his eyes and looked over at Sam then back to Cas. He gestured for Cas to sit on his lap, "Gabe's gonna suck him off, come sit." He whispered and when Cas sat down he wrapped his arms around him and held him close. 

Cas blushed and he walked over and sat gracefully in Deans lap snuggling close to him resting his head in Deans shoulder, "Will you ever make me do that?" Cas asked quietly so only Dean could hear. He wondered if maybe in the future he could give Dean head in front of his subjects, but it was such a strange and foreign thing to him that he didn't think he could. 

Sam sat and Gabriel stood next to his throne hands behind his back his wings arched over him and Sam to give the illusion that Sam had wings himself, Gabe held this position while Sam took one of his closer wings and start petting it gently, beginning the game. On the floor where the demons gather those who don't work the deals are lined along the wall to watch the meeting while the first demon comes up and kneels presenting double the amount of souls than the required amount. He didn't make eye contact with any of them as he kept his sight downward waiting for their judgement, sometimes even if the demon presents the required amount they may still be slaughtered so it is best to always stay in your toes. 

Dean held onto Cas, "Not unless you want to." He kept a straight face and looked down at the demon then over to Sam and nodded slightly. He needed sams opinion, if they both said yes they'd let him live but if even one of them said no they would have some fun with their favorite little hell hound 'fluffy'. 

Sam nodded and smiled, "Well done." Sam said and you could tell the demon relaxed hearing those words, "Rest for the night and return to work tomorrow." Sam said and then demon thanked the kings and left. Cas nodded, "Perhaps one day." Cas said and kissed Deans neck gently and continued to watch the day go by. After that they went along the same, the demon would bring the required amount of souls and the brothers would nod in approval, they would never punish a demon for bringing in the amount needed, but if the demon was prideful or disrespectful the brothers would watch in amusement as their hound devoured their prey. 

A demon came up and kneeled in front of the kings, he was just one soul short and didn't think the Kings would notice. He was shaking slightly as Deans eyes scanned over the souls, "You don't have enough." Dean said after a minute. The Demon looked up but made sure not to make eye contact, "P-Please sir... I-I'll bring double next time." Dean just laughed and the demon panicked more, "Triple!" Dean shook his head, "You had your chance." He stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled. You could hear nails clicking against the floor and a hot breath was being breathed down Cas' back. Dean smiled, "Hello, baby girl." He pet the air, "Fluffy... Sick 'em." He pointed to the demon who didn't bring what he needed to and he was gone in no time. Dean laughed and praised fluffy and then looked at Cas, "That was so much fun, wasn't it?" He grinned, his eyes full of want, want for more death, want to see more blood. 

Sam watched and smiled as the demon was devoured by the hound and after that he looked to Gabriel. Sam had a hard on since an hour ago, but he was waiting for the right time to have Gabe deal with it. Gabe smiled and bowed his head, "As you wish." Gabe said and gracefully kneeled in front of Sam and worked his cock out of his pants and started to suck on it slowly, they still had a while to go and Gabe knew Sam needed something to distract him from the bore of it at times. Cas looked at the demon and then at Dean and back at the demon as they spoke. He felt a knot start to form in stomach and when Dean whistle and Cas felt the warm moist breath against the back of his neck he tensed up and watched in horror as he saw the demon be ripped to shreds and eaten alive by the invisible beast. Cas tried to train his facial expression, but he couldn't so he looked down at his lap fear making his hands shake. He looked at Dean after a moment and saw the blood lust. Cas' eyes went wide and he went completely still. He couldn't bring himself to speak, he simply nodded afraid to disagree with Dean when he had that kind of look to his eyes. He tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes and it was so fake Cas couldn't keep it up he just looked to his lap once again and held his hands trying to ignore the breathing monster right next to him and Dean. He didn't expect to see so much blood, hear such loud and desperate screaming. It brought back memories from the Vatican and he had to train his breathing to keep from the anxiety taking over. He couldn't have a flashback here, not now. 

Dean smiled and kissed his cheek. He could feel how tense Cas was and when he kissed his cheek he whispered, "She won't ever hurt you." He wrapped his arms tighter around and rubbed his back soothingly, "Just imagine a big puppy beside you, that's all she is." He kissed his jaw line and hugged him tight. 

Cas didn't say anything, he just nodded, still tense, and and bit his lip to keep it from quivering. He was fighting back flashbacks of the Vatican and Deans bloodlust was only scaring him more. When Dean kissed his jawline Cas held back a whimper and instinctively leaned into his touch. All the while Gabe was sucking off Sam slowly and leisurely as Sam pet his hair softly and watched the next demon come in. 

Dean gently wrapped his tail around cas, knowing he liked it. Dean watched the next demon walk in. He kissed cas' cheek again, trying everything to calm him down. 

Cas was slowly calming down especially after Dean wrapped his tail around him. Soon he was curled up against Deans chest looking for comfort and safety. Cas didn't want the monster to come after him. While this was going on the demon who walked up had a few more with him and they stood in defiance to Dean and Sam. Sam at this time had already came and was tucked back into his jeans. Gabriel was just sitting in his lap relaxing while Sam petted his wings. When the demons walked up though Gabriel stood as Sam did and he took his place back at his side, this time his wings arched aggressively as he watched them, stared them down. Sam was looking down at them his eyes having turned black, "You dare oppose us?!" He asked them and the demons looked like they were about to shrink back but their eyes fell on Cas and their attention was on Dean now. 

Cas saw and he gripped Deans suit tightly as he looked at the demons. They were trying to make eye contact, but Cas turned his eyes away and looked at Deans chest, "D-Dean what's going on?" Cas asked nervously, his voice quiet, "W-Why are they staring at me?" He asked his voice shaking as he kept it low so only Dean could hear. The demons looked at Cas and it was obvious they wanted him because they even had a few chains with them and restraints, it seemed they knew Cas wouldn't come willingly, "Not you Sammy." The leader of this small demon pack said, unknowing how much that would piss Dean off because he was the only one who could call him Sammy, "We are here for him." They said and pointed at Cas, "The virgin." He said and Cas knew exactly what they wanted to do. His eyes went wide and he fisted deans suit more, wrinkling it, and he trembling, "D-Dean?" Cas asked weakly fear ever present in his voice and over his face as he looked at him. Dean wouldn't just give him over would he? Cas didn't think he would, but he was terrified that this wasn't going to end well for him and Dean. 

Dean frowned hearing them call Sam 'Sammy'. He ignored cas and stood up, moving Cas off his lap as he did. He walked over to them after gesturing for Sam to sit back down. His eyes were black and he glared down at them, "First of all, no one here should address him by Sammy, except me." He growled "And second, you're not getting the virgin, he's mine. I went up there to get him and no one else is allowed to have him." He snapped, not breaking eye contact with the head of the group. 

When Cas was moved from deans lap he sat there and soon after pulled his knees up close to him and hugged them to his body, trembling, as he watched the scene play out. Sam said back down obviously upset and eyes still back because he was angry that they called him 'Sammy', but he had self control and would let Dean handle this. He looked to Gabriel and already could feel his anger subsiding as he saw Gabriel's wings in a dominance display to help ward off anyone who would want to take Sam away from him. It made Sam smile a little bit because Gabriel wasn't normally so assertive and aggressive, he liked to play games and tease, but here and now he was standing his ground his face trained and his posture perfect as his wings almost shone brightly the golden color in his protective display. Sam found it quite beautiful and couldn't help but smirk, he could break that in a heartbeat, "Gabriel." Sam growled lowly and in a flash Gabe was on his knees his wings folded behind him submissively, "Come here." Sam said and Gabriel followed his ordered as quickly and gracefully as he could. He went and sat in Sam's lap his wings still behind him as he looked at his hands waiting for Sam to give him orders, "Relax." Sam said and Gabriel did, that was Sam's way of telling him the game was over and that he didn't need to play it anymore. Gabe smiled and wrapped his wings around Sam and his chair curling up to his chest, he felt so small in comparison to Sam because he was and Gabe loved it, he loved how Sam could carry him with easy like Gabe weighed nothing and he loved that he could wrap his wings around Sam whenever he wanted to as long as they weren't playing a game. 

The demons weren't deterred one bit by deans words they just stood and looked at him, "Then we'll challenge you for him. If we win we get to take out turns fucking him right here in the throne room." The demon said smiling sadistically. Cas whimpered at that, but kept it quiet hoping no one would hear. He was trembling and when he heard what they got if they won Cas felt panic rise. He shook his head and couldn't stop his tears from falling as he watched the ordeal take place in front of his own eyes. 

Dean chuckled quietly, "Deal." He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Fluffy as well as two other hell hounds were at his side, "But since there are that many of you I get help from my little friends." He said, crossing his arms and never breaking eye contact, "Any last words, my friends?" He growled down at then. 

When Cas heard 'deal' his heart broke and he started shaking and then bit his lip to keep in a sob when he heard the hell hounds. He covered his ears and closed his eyes tight not wanting to watch or hear the carnage that was about to unfold in front of him. The demons smiled, "No problem." The demon said they got in a fighting stance ready to attack, but they had no idea how vicious Deans hounds were and how they would never stop until Dean said or they dropped dead. The demon looked at Cas and Cas took that moment to look up trying to find Dean, but instead made eye contact with the demon, "Your virgin ass is mine, I'm gonna fuck you till you scream." He told Cas and Cas was frozen, horror write on his face and after the demon said that winked at him and was ready once again to fight for Cas' ass. 

Dean glared at him hearing what he'd said to Cas, "If you live through this that is." He smirked and quietly told the dogs to do their job and of course they did. They tore the demons to shreds and Dean watched, laughing to himself. His blood lust went up more than before as he watched the demons be ripped to nothing by his dogs. When they were all dead he praised his dogs, still laughing quietly. He walked over to cas and pickled him up then sat down and set Cas on his lap, unable to stop his quiet laughter. He knew he reeked of want, but he honestly didn't care, Dean knew once he saw someone die he just wanted to keep watching for hours. 

Cas could hear the screams of the demons and he tried his best to block them out but he couldn't and he whimpered remembering everything from the Vatican. He had tried so hard to forget what they did to him, but no matter where he went those memories followed him and tormented him. When Dean put him back on his lap Cas didn't move, didn't stop holding his ears so he didn't hear anything, he saw Deans eyes, the blood lust, the pure joy of watching people die. No, not just die, be torn apart limb from limb. Cas just held his ears and closed his eyes tightly blocking out everything as he tried desperately to keep from having a flashback, to remember the torture he endured from the Vatican from men he considered his friends. What tipped him over though was Deans laughter, the way Dean laughed was the way the priests did as they whipped him, beat him, made him 'atone' for his families sins. Cas was still, but his mind was ripping him apart showing him scenes from that week of pain and betrayal. 

Dean moved cas' hands from his ears and kissed his cheek, "You're only mine." he smiled small. His eyes were still black though and he hoped to Luci that someone else didn't bring enough 'cause he wanted to watch someone else be torn apart and he wanted to hear their screams. 

Cas didn't say anything and he didn't look at Dean. He kept his mouth shut and his eyes closed tight as he trembled. In his mind he was back at the Vatican chained up and being beaten as he hears others scream from down the hall as they receive their punishment, some worse than his. He was there, gagged and laid bare only his underwear left to cover him as they whipped him for hours. He cried and screamed against the gag begging as well, but it was a lost cause. In deans lap though he didn't say a word, didn't move an inch, just sat there as still as the grave his eyes shut tight as he remembered every second he was in the Vatican, every lash they gave him, every word they uttered to break him, it was humiliating, but he fought for a week and at the end when he gave up they didn't stop, but they finished and sent him on his way. While Cas was having his flashback another demon had walked up to the throne and kneeled setting down their souls for the week. He wasn't one short, but he knew it wouldn't be satisfactory to the brothers and he fears for his life. He didn't move though, just kneeled there waiting for their judgement. Sam looked at him and then at Dean thoughtfully, he would let Dean decide his fate because he knew Dean had a bloodlust that could never be sated at times and he knew Dean would make a trip down to the lower levels of hell to deal with his need for blood and death and screams. Would he leave Cas in his room or take him with him? Sam didn't know and right now wouldn't come between his brother and his obsession lest he become a casualty, but it wasn't likely. Sam has been injured by Dean before and would rather not go through that again especially now that he has Gabriel. 

Dean wrapped his arms around cas and pulled him closer. He looked at the souls then to Sam. He thought for a moment, he could sense this demon was afraid to lose his life and Dean wanted to kill him so bad just to watch him die but he also knew how wrong it was. He clenched his jaw and looked at Sam, "You decide." He mumbled. 

Cas didn't react to deans touch, he just let him pull him closer while Cas suffered in his mind. Sam looked at Dean then at the demon, he was shaking and Sam seemed to take pity in him, "We accept your offering." Sam said and the demon relaxed significantly, "However," Sam said and the demon went stiff again, "If you do not bring us more than the bare minimum we may not be so forgiving." Sam warned and demon nodded and thanked the kings for their mercy and left. 

After that was a cocky one, he walked in with swagger and laid his souls out for them, triple the amount required, but something felt off to Sam. He looked to Dean then back at the souls, they didn't feel right, like something was missing or perhaps tainted. Sam had his suspicion that the demon collected them too early which was not tolerated here, they learned from Crowley to always honor your end of the bargain and it was unforgivable and something the brothers would personally deal with. Breaking a deal was the highest offense and the brothers would make sure everyone saw what happens to those who try to bank early. Gabe knew what was coming and got off Sam's lap and kneeled beside his chair, as soon as he found out that the souls had in fact been taken before their ten year contract was up Sam and Dean would both torture the demon and force everyone to watch. Gabe had learned the hard way never to approach Sam during that time and wait for him to come and get him. He had a scar on his larger wing as a constant reminder to stay put until Sam came. So Gabe would kneel beside his throne until Sam came to him and Gabe wouldn't move an inch no matter what, not when other demons would come and mock him or when he longed for Sam's attention. 

Cas was lost in his mind and couldn't move and Sam and Gabe both noticed, but didn't say anything, Sam would tell Dean after this was finished and after his blood lust was sated. 

Dean grinned and got up. He turned to Cas, "Do exactly as Gabe does." He said then walked over to his brother and looked at the demon, shaking his head slightly. 

Cas heard Dean and his body acted while his mind was still reliving the horrors of his life. He sank to his knees beside the throne and then didn't move again as he kept his eyes shut tightly bowing his head trying to find a way out, but Dean wasn't there he was busy so Cas had to handle this all on his own. While he has plenty of experience with nightmares he's never had a flashback before. Sam stood and placed a gentle hand on Gabe's head to let him know he was okay and that he would come get him soon. After he turned to the demon who's cocky exterior was shed when he knew that the kings both knew he collected too early. He was now trembling and sputtering trying to offer excuses and lies telling them the souls were collected right on time not a moment too soon, but it was obvious by their look and smell they didn't have time to mature. The souls who had ten years of whatever they wanted were always brighter and cleaner because they had ten years to indulge and live carefree, but these souls were still dark and dirty obviously not given the allotted time to mature. 

Sam looked down at him and then at Dean, "Let me handle him first, I know you'll want to take your time and I'm not interested in getting my suit dirty today." Sam said with a playful smirk, he honestly didn't care if his suit got dirty, he wanted to hurry and finish so he could go back to Gabriel, he knew every time this came up it scared him because of what Sam had done to him during a particularly brutal torture session here and he would never get lost in the blood lust again because he truly cared for Gabe, it took Gabe a year to recover and he is still nervous when Sam comes for him. Now Sam gives himself a limit to how much he does to the demon lest it bleed through to his time with Gabriel and he punishes him because Sam feels like it, brutal and cruel. 

Cas was still kneeling, but now he was clutching his chest because he couldn't breathe, he wasn't making a sound and he wasn't moving, he just grabbed the clothing at his heart and shook as he felt his throat close up and his airways be constricted. It was part of the flashback, the priests had choked him and held his life by a single thread while he hung defenselessly by his wrists from the ceiling. It was gone within moments of it happening and Cas was breathing again, but his hand never left his chest because he knew it happened more than once. 

Dean nodded and stepped back, allowing sam to start. He glanced af Cas and noticed something off about him, but told himself he could deal with it later since everyone was still watching. The meeting would be over soon anyways and Dean would have time to cool down and become his normal self again. 

Everything became silent as Sam descended down the stairs to where the demon kneeled. At this point the demon stood and was backing away from Sam terror written on his face. Sam shook his head and called for the hounds which stood behind him and to his sides so Sam could box him in. As Sam got closer he became more and more angry and the demon fell to his knees begging Sam to spare him, but that didn't sway him in the slightest. He snapped his fingers and two hounds at the demons side bit down on his arms and the demon cried out in pain, "Watch closely!" Sam said his voice strong and dark, "This is what happens to those who try to break their contracts." Sam said and gracefully dislocated both of the demons shoulders so he could defend himself. After, he took a step back back and snapped his fingers and the hounds let go of the demon who slumped to the floor, "He's all yours Dean." Sam said and stepped back. He walked to where the souls were and gathered them up in the sack then said a spell and they were released in a bright blue and white light disappearing, "We don't accept souls who have been tainted, their contract is void thus they go to heaven." Sam said and looked at the demon angrily, "You've cost us more than you could even comprehend." Sam said and tossed the sack at him and walked up the stairs back to his throne, "He's all yours Dean." Sam said and sat down and rested a hand on Gabriel's head, gently running his fingers through his hair. 

Cas still kneeled on the floor, but he was slowly being consumed by his living nightmare. He would snap soon and at that point he would lose control over his body and most likely anger Dean because it would cause a scene. Though in actuality Cas would just run away, run to know ground, run to deans bedroom and hide in the corner as terror consumed him. 

Dean smirked and slowly stepped down the stairs and walked so he was in front of the demon, "What a shame that this happened. You know what happens to demons when they collect too early?" He crouched down, "Death will be slower than the others." He smirked and stood up again, letting the dogs finish him off, but slower than what they had done before. Once the demon was dead Dean turned and walked up the stairs and over to his throne again. He sat down and smiled at Sam. 

Cas heard the screams and covered his ears again his breathing turning ragged, he needed to get out of here, but he didn't know where to go. Sam smiled back at Dean and leaned over and kissed Gabriel's head, "Come on Gabe." Sam said and stood up walking to Gabe and standing in front of him. He picked him up bridal style and Gabriel wrapped his wings around him curled up to Sam. Sam smiled and walked off back to their room to show Gabriel love and affection like he does after every session so he knows that Sam isn't going to hurt him like before. 

Dean got up and looked at Cas, "C'mon." he looked forward and started walking out of the throne room, thinking Cas was following him. 

Everyone was gone quickly since as demons they could teleport so the throne room was empty in a matter of seconds. Cas heard Dean and saw him, but what his brain interpreted was the priests turning their backs and now it was his chance to run. He stood shakily and leaned on Deans throne his breathing still abnormal and his heart was beating to quickly for him to feel okay. He took a moment look around and look for an exit that wasn't near Dean and when he spotted one he took off running. He was sprinting for his life and he slammed into the door because it didn't open fast enough, but as soon as it was he sprinted out away from Dean. 

Dean frowned seeing him run and his prey drive told him to kill. He quickly sprinted after cas, doing everything he could to catch up to him and kill him. 

Cas was sprinting and running as fast as he could. He could hear Deans footfalls and it spurred him on to run faster his anxiety high and his fear heart stopping. He had to get away from the Vatican, they were going to kill him and he had to get back to Dean, Dean was there for him, Dean would save him, Cas just needed to find him. He ran and turned and was lost, but he saw a door that looked familiar, "Deans room." Cas thought and sprinted for it, but he tripped and slid on the floor scraping up his palms because he tried to catch himself. He was panting and he looked back and saw Dean was close behind him, but he still saw the Vatican priest. He felt his heart caught in his throat and he was petrified, but he knew Dean would save him he just needed to get inside his room. Finally he scrambled to his feet and ran to the door hands shaking as he tried to open the door crying and panting and terrified, but his hands weren't cooperating with him. 

Dean ran down the hall, he saw Cas trying to get into his room and ran faster trying to get to him before he got in the room. He was almost there and slid to a stop, falling and and cursing to himself under his breath. 

Cas screamed and finally got the door open running inside and shutting the door behind him and locking it panting and trying to catch his breath. He looked around and saw that Dean wasn't here and he whimpered, he trapped himself inside a room with his tormentor right outside going to break in. He was doomed and he was out of options. 

Dean got up and tried opening the door but failed. He knew knocking wouldn't work so he walked and searched the halls and rooms for anything. After a short period of searching he found an axe and grinned. He walked back to his room and started tearing down the door with the axe. 

Cas calmed down slightly when he heard Dean leave and looked around the room calling for him quietly, where was he? Cas was sitting on the bed panicking when he heard the axe hit the door. He jumped and fell to the floor then stood and saw that Dean was breaking his door down. Cas looked around and saw a wardrobe and in a bat of panic and the overwhelming need to hide himself opened the door and slipped inside quietly then shut the door. He held a hand over his mouth trying to keep calm and let out a quiet whimper before Dean got in. Maybe he wouldn't look in here, or maybe he would look in the bathroom and Cas could slip out I unnoticed? He didn't know, but right now he needed to keep quiet and quit whimpering every time the axe hit the door. The more it did the more he whimpered and the more he panicked knowing Dean was coming in, but still under the illusion of the priest. 

Dean finally got into the room and stepped into it, "Castiel." He grinned and walked towards the wardrobe, knowing Cas was hiding there because he could hear his whimpers. He quickly threw the doors open and grinned seeing him. 

Cas screamed and whimpered backing up against the back of the wardrobe trying hard to get away from Dean, the priest. He didn't say anything, his tongue felt like lead, and he couldn't do anything but whimper and push himself against the back of the wardrobe, "N-No, please." Cas whimpered out finding his voice, but losing it again as he tried to find a way out. He was trapped like the priests prey and they would punish him for running away. 

Dean leaned over him and grabbed him by the collar, "How dare you!" Dean raised his hand to punch Cas but realized what he was about to do and quickly let go of Cas, his eyes going green again. 

Cas screamed when Dean grabbed him and gripped his wrist and flinched. When Dean let him go Cas dropped to the ground and curled into a ball shaking and whimpering, "Please don't whip me." Cas begged, "I-I didn't kill my family. I-It's not my fault." Cas begged covering his head and expecting to get kicked in his prone position, "Don't punish me for what my brother did." Cas sobbed, "I-I would never hurt my family." Cas said desperately shaking in the ground, "Pl-Please father." Cas sobbed out begging the priest, "Mercy." Cas whimpered his eyes shut tight his head still filled with screams and blood and body parts and pain. 

Dean sat beside him and pulled him on his lap, "Shh, Cas its me." He shushed him, holding tightly to him so he couldn't get away, "I'm sorry." He kissed the side of his head. 

Cas whimpered and weakly tried to get away, but it wasn't any use. When Dean kissed him Cas gasped and opened his eyes letting his blurry vision clear. He saw Dean and looked around expecting to see the priest, "D-Dean?" Cas asked disbelieving and waiting for a priest to come and rip him away him Dean. Cas gripped Deans shirt tightly, wrinkling where he held on, and let his breathing return to normal as he stopped shaking and relaxed minutely. He knew he was safe, but he didn't feel safe he didn't think he was safe because he remembered Deans eyes, the blood lust and Cas swallowed and looked at Dean afraid, "Pl-Please don't make your hounds kill me." Cas said desperately his voice cracking, "I-I'll be good." Cas whimpered out his bottom lip quivering as more tears poured down his face. He shook his head and swallowed down sobs, "I-I don't want to die." He said looking at Dean his hands gripping his shirt desperately trying to beg for his life, but he felt like he was worthless, he had too much baggage for Dean to want him and that was a dangerous thought, Dean not wanting him, if Dean didn't want him he would just use Cas to sate his lust and Cas felt his airways constricting again. He couldn't breathe and he gripped his chest trying desperately hard to get air into his lungs, but he was too afraid too tense and he couldn't relax himself, if he just relaxed he could breathe. 

Dean shook his head, "I'd never make them do that, I love you." He spoke with a quiet soothing voice, "I love you so much." He held Cas' face in his hands and wiped his tears away. 

Cas's heart beat slowed down and his throat relaxed as it did, he gasped and started breathing properly again. His hands stopped shaking and after a moment he could think straight again. He looked at Dean and hugged him desperately, "Pl-Please don't make me watch that again." Cas whimpered, "I-I can't watch people die, I can't handle their screams." Cas said weakly, "They remind me of those priests... O-Of the Vatican." Cas said fear lacing his voice. He wasn't crying anymore, but he was afraid Dean would make him watch the hounds tear people apart next time. 

Dean frowned, "Alright." he was slightly upset, he wanted cas to be there, he wanted to sit and collect while Cas sat on his lap, but if Cas was afraid he wouldn't force him to watch. 

Cas knew Dean didn't like that. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Deans torso and nuzzled his neck softly, "We could, u-um, compromise?" Cas said as more of a question, "I want to be with you, I don't want to be left here while you go to meetings, b-but I can't watch them die." Cas said, "N-Not right now. It's all so new." Cas told Dean, "Could we, u-um, just make them wait until after so I can leave and you can... So you can watch?" Cas asked and swallowed, "I-I'm not t-telling you how to r-run things, b-but I can't watch that." Cas explained so Dean knew Cas wasn't tell him what to do, "A-And it wouldn't be permanent, b-because I wouldn't assume you'd let me change things like that, b-but maybe just for a little while, u-until I become desensitize?" Cas asked quietly, "W-Would that be alright?" Cas asked hesitantly, he didn't want Dean to be in the throne room without him, he knew, even so soon after knowing him, that Dean wanted Cas to be with him when he did anything and Cas wanted to be there, but he was too sensitive right now, he still had his humanity and Cas needed Dean to help desensitize him. Cas wouldn't mind it, if it meant he could be with Dean he would try and work through it. 

Dean smiled and nodded, "That sounds good, I'll tell Sam." He kissed Cas' lips gently and smiled slightly. 

Cas smiled and relaxed into the kiss. He was finally calm, but now exhausted from running around all over the place, literally. He wasn't sleepy tired, just physically tired and slightly stressed. He stood up after a while and grabbed a knife and a piece of wood from the pile he stacked the day before and set it by the bed then stripped out of the formal clothes and grabbed some jeans and sat down on the floor at the foot of the bed and started carving. He usually just did free form until it took shape and if it looked like something he would follow it, but right now he was just carving without thought, letting his hands find the familiar feel of the wood and knife and let the smell of wood fill his nose. 

Dean took off his formal clothes and put on sweatpants then sat beside Cas and looked at the carving, "I love you." he said softly. 

Cas blushed softly and he leaned against Dean as he later started carving a dragon and a human. It was more of an impression because the wood was thin and large so he couldn't carve something 3D, but he could make a scene come to life. It took hours, but he was consumed by it, his hands working masterfully as he depicted what he thought of himself and Dean. The end product was beautiful and intricate, but not over the top. Dean kissed the side of his head, "It's amazing." he looked down at it and gently ran his finger over the carving, "You're a great artist." He wrapped his arm around Cas. 

Cas blushed, "I-It's you." Cas said softly and set it down on Deans lap and put the knife down, "At least how I see you." Cas said blushing when he revealed that he saw Dean as a magnificent dragon, powerful and vicious, but majestic and beautiful. He knew in that moment he didn't want to return to his life up above because it didn't have what he needed and what he wanted. It didn't have Dean.


End file.
